Blue Bird in the Cage
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [Based on Princess Hours drama series] Demi menyelamatkan keluarganya dari krisis ekonomi yang melanda mereka, Fuji Syusuke terpaksa menerima perjodohan yang sudah direncanakan oleh kakeknya. "...tapi kenapa harus dengan si brengsek itu?" / As always, Perfect Pair Don't like, don't read! Cover not mine!
1. Prolog

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
**Based on **Princess Hours series** (Korean version) **  
Blue Bird in the Cage** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, D** rama **, F** amily **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)**

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typos, etc. Gak nyontek banget, disesuaikan dengan kondisi karakter dan keinginan Author-sama. :^) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#1 Prolog**

* * *

 _Rumah Sakit Pusat Distrik Kanagawa..._

Hari sudah berubah menjadi petang ketika seorang pemuda berperawakan feminim memarkirkan sepeda mini warna biru mudanya di tempat parkir khusus sepeda. Setelah menjagang standar sepedanya, ia mengunci ban belakang karena takut sepedanya akan dicuri (meski kemungkinannya cukup kecil). Kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk salah satu karakter Sanrio kemudian masuk ke dalam saku celana jeans. Tas biru tua bermotif karakter yang sama itu digendong ke bahu kanan, sementara tangan kiri meraih sekantong plastik putih dari keranjang sepeda.

"Sore, Fuji-kun," sapa salah satu pegawai rumah sakit yang berada di belakang meja kasir.

"Ah, sore, Hanazono-neesan!" balas pemuda itu ceria.

"Wah, Fuji-kun datang lagi." Kali ini seorang dokter muda ber- _name tag_ Sano Kamiya yang menyapa.

Fuji Syusuke menjulurkan lidah. "Suka-suka, dong~" Tawa pelan terdengar dari dokter tersebut. Ia pun undur diri dan pergi menuju elevator. Sebelum pintu tertutup, Fuji membantu seorang pasien wanita tua masuk ke dalam. Dengan senang hati, ia juga mengantar pasien itu ke ruangannya. Saat Fuji sampai di ruangan yang dituju, pemuda tersebut memberi salam dengan nada ceria dan sukses membuat pemilik ruangan kaget.

"Jii-chaaan! Syusuke datang untuk menemani lagi~"

"...jangan buat pria tua ini jantungan dong, Syu-chan."

Ia duduk di atas kursi dekat kasur Fuji Kousuke, kakeknya yang masih hidup. Sang kakek tersenyum lemah lalu kembali menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Fuji mulai menyiapkan piring bersih, kemudian memotong buah apel yang ia bawa tadi.

"Syusuke, apa kau percaya kalau kau sudah dijodohkan bahkan sebelum kau lahir?"

Pertanyaan mendadak dari Kousuke membuat Fuji berhenti dan menatapnya. "Dijodohkan? Bukan Neesan?" tanya pemuda itu balik seraya kembali memotong apel.

Kakeknya tertawa. "Umur mereka jadi terlalu jauh. Kau yang cocok dengannya."

Kali ini Fuji yang tertawa. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya, tapi tidak ada salahnya mendengar apa yang ada dipikirkan sang kakek seperti yang biasa dirinya lakukan tiap ia berkunjung.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Fuji lagi.

Kousuke menerima piring berisi buah apel yang sudah dipotong lalu memakan satu potongan. Terdengar komentar, "Manis," untuk rasa buah apel yang ia makan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang cucu kesayangan.

"Hmm, seingatku saat kalian masih bayi? Pokoknya sudah lama sekali."

"Seumuran?" Rasa tertarik dan penasaran terdengar jelas di sana.

Pria tua itu hanya mengangguk. Tangan keriputnya bergerak secara perlahan untuk menyuap potongan apel lagi. Ia tersenyum pada Fuji yang masih memancarkan pandangan penasaran. "Sekarang dia terkenal loh, kau pasti tahu keluarga Tezuka, kan?" tanya Kousuke sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya hingga tak terlihat bola matanya.

Dua alis terangkat dan ekspresi bingung menjadi jawabannya. "Tezuka?"

Sang kakek menghela napas. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Pasti _dia_ sudah lupa."

Melihat ekspresi Kousuke yang tampak sedih, Fuji jadi berpikir untuk mengembalikan _mood_ baik kakeknya. "Ah! Apa Jii-chan kenal Nanase Chiaki-baasan?"

"Na—huh? Kau bicara tentang siapa?"

"Itu loh, nenek yang ada di ruang sebelah."

"Oh, pasien baru? Jii-chan tidak kenal."

"Eeeeeh... kukira Jii-chan kenal."

 **~ PROLOG END ~**

 **Ini baru prolog. Sengaja pendek. :') Saya belum bisa lanjutin LLS dalam waktu dekat. Perkiraan bisa fokus lanjutinnya bulan Februari. Ini aja saya curi-curi waktu buatnya wwwww! Dan yap. Ini Princess Hours TezuFuji version. Cuma para kakeknya masih hidup dan bukan berlatar istana. Lebih jelasnya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya. XD**

 **Mohon bersabar, ini ujian. #plak**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	2. Proposal (Part 1)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Manga Goong** disclaimer by **Park So Hee  
** Based on **Princess Hours series** (Korean version) **  
Blue Bird in the Cage** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, D** rama **, F** amily **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)**

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typos, etc. Gak nyontek banget, disesuaikan dengan kondisi karakter dan keinginan Author-sama. :^) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#** **2** **Pro** **posal (Part 1)**

* * *

Sepasang mata biru bulat menatap fokus pada gantungan ponsel flip yang bergelantungan di depannya. Senyum manis kembali tampak di wajah. Dengan cepat ia mencium gantungan berbentuk salah satu karakter Sanrio yang berwarna putih serta bertelinga panjang kemudian menyimpannya dalam saku kemeja krem yang ia kenakan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bosan dengan Cinnamoroll ya?" Seseorang berambut perak bertanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. "Mana mungkin aku bosan dengan _my savior_?"

" _Nya_! Tapi aneh kalau laki-laki menyukai karakter Sanrio!" sahut pemuda yang sedang bergelantung dengan kaki berada di dahan pohon sementara kepala hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Eiji, aku juga merasa aneh kenapa badanmu bisa selentur itu," balas pemuda yang sempat dijuluki aneh oleh seorang bernama Eiji. Meski terdengar menohok tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah. Ia terus tersenyum seolah hal itu sudah biasa didengar (walau itu benar adanya).

"Ini namanya akrobatik, Fujiko!"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah sirkus saja, sih?"

" _Mou_! Kalau ada juga aku sudah mendaftar di sana, Saeki!" Dengan sekali berayun, Eiji memutar tubuh hingga sukses mendarat di tanah. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu memasang wajah berpikir. "Hei, apa lebih baik aku masuk sekolah khusus atlet saja?" tanya Eiji pada dua sahabatnya yang dipanggil Saeki dan Fujiko.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Saeki Kojirou menjitak pelan kepala Eiji. "Bodoh," hinanya dengan nada bercanda.

Kikumaru Eiji merengut lalu memeluk sahabat satunya lagi yang bernama Fuji Syusuke. "Sakiiiiit! Obati kepalaku, Fujiko!"

Fuji menurut dan mengusap rambut merah Eiji. " _Yosh, yosh_."

"Dasar manja," hina Saeki lagi.

Eiji menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Biarin."

" _Syusuke, apa kau percaya kalau kau sudah dijodohkan bahkan sebelum kau lahir?_ _"_

Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari pemuda yang dipeluknya, Eiji pun melambaikan tangan kanan di depan wajah Fuji. " _Hoi hoi_ , Fujiko! Kau melamun?"

Fuji mengerjap kemudian tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk garis. "Hanya mengingat sesuatu."

Alis kanan Saeki terangkat. "Ada masalah?"

Rambut cokelat sewarna buah almon itu bergerak mengikuti kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan. Ia pun menatap langit musim panas sebentar sebelum bertanya pada mereka. "Apa di era ini masih ada yang namanya perjodohan?"

Baik Eiji maupun Saeki diam seribu bahasa. Sedetik kemudian tawa geli terdengar.

Saeki menepuk bahu Fuji. "Hanya orang yang tidak laku yang mau dijodohkan keluarganya, haha!"

"Tapi kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?" tanya Eiji penasaran.

"...Tezuka?"

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna langsung melotot mendengar nama itu meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang Fuji. Setahu mereka pemuda yang dijuluki jenius ini tak pernah mengikuti gosip. Jadi dari mana ia tahu nama Tezuka?

"Mm, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyebut namanya?" tanya Eiji heran sekaligus mewakili Saeki.

Kepala Fuji meneleng sedikit ke kiri. "Kau tahu, Eiji?"

Suara dehaman terdengar. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan," ucapnya menawarkan diri. Dengan sok sopan Eiji memberi tanda untuk menyilakan sahabatnya yang dikenal agak _playboy_.

"Tezuka itu keluarga bangsawan. Elit. Pemilik bisnis pariwisata hampir di seluruh pelosok Jepang. Hotel, vila, mereka yang ambil alih. Minimal ada satu hotel atau vila di tiap distrik." Saeki memeluk leher Fuji dengan tangan kiri, bermaksud untuk berbisik seolah apa yang ia akan ucapkan adalah sebuah rahasia. "Rumornya mereka bisa membeli satu kawasan pegunungan karena terlalu kaya."

Pandangan bosan menjadi balasan cerita tersebut. Disusul ucapan, " _Lebay_ ," dari Fuji. Pemuda itu sukses melepaskan diri dari pelukan Saeki.

"Sungguuuuuh! Pewaris sahnya jadi mahasiswa di kampus ini loh," lanjutnya.

" _Hoi hoi_! Itu dia orangnya, Fujiko!" seru Eiji dengan nada sedikit berbisik sambil menatap seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdiri.

Bola mata Fuji mengikuti arah pandang Eiji. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia menahan napas ketika merasa pandangannya dibalas oleh orang tersebut. Bagaikan adegan _slow motion_ di film-film, semakin lama sosok itu mendekat, semakin jelas Fuji bisa melihat betapa sempurnanya wajah yang diklaim milik Tezuka.

Oh, oh! Dan lihat betapa tinggi semampainya tubuh itu. Belum lagi pundaknya yang lebar dan sukses buat Fuji iri dalam sekejap.

Ah, tubuh ideal yang selalu diimpikannya kini berada tak jauh dari jangkauan...

"— _nya_! Aku lupa tugas Matsuyama-sensei!"

 _Uh, oh... Matanya berwarna cokelat madu_ , pikir Fuji tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Tezuka yang kini berjarak sekitar satu meter.

" _Nih_ , kau salin punyaku di kantin sana."

 _U-uwaaah tinggi... Berapa meter tinggi tubuhnya?_

"Yeeeees! _Sankyu! Daisuki!_ "

 _Bau daun mint... huh?_

 _Bruk! Splash!_

Empat manusia yang terlihat membentuk koloni sendiri di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang di koridor penghubung gedung Fakultas Film dan Fotografi dengan Fakultas Ekonomi, kini berdiri kaku sambil mengikuti gerak segelas kopi jatuh ke tanah. Fuji adalah orang pertama yang bereaksi dengan membelalakan mata, kaget. Secepat kilat ia mengambil sapu tangan biru muda dari kantung celana bahan warna hitam lalu mengelap tumpahan kopi di kemeja seseorang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

"A-a! _Gomennasai_! Aku tidak sengaja!" seru Fuji panik.

Tubuh pemuda tinggi itu menegang seolah menahan amarah. "Kau..."

Suara berat yang terdengar seperti geraman tersebut membuat Fuji mendongak secara perlahan. Bola matanya melebar karena ditatap dengan tajam oleh sepasang bola mata sewarna hazelnut. Tubuhnya membeku seketika meski dalam hati berusaha untuk memberi perintah pada tubuhnya supaya menjaga jarak. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya mundur satu langkah lalu menunduk dan membisikkan kata maaf.

Dari jangkauan pandangannya, Fuji tahu pemuda di hadapannya (yang tak lain adalah Tezuka) sedang mengepalkan tangan kanan sehingga kertas di tangannya berkeriput. Belum lagi kertas-kertas itu kotor dan basah karena terkena kopi. Fuji gigit bibir bawah, merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya selama satu minggu.

"Kau sudah merusak tugasku." Suara berat itu kembali terdengar.

"A-aku akan ganti," balas Fuji yang menahan diri untuk tidak mendongak.

"Tugas sampai belasan lembar seperti ini mana mungkin jadi dalam sejam."

Fuji melirik ke belakang dan dua temannya terlihat tidak berkutik. Dalam hati ia merasa dikhianati, padahal dirinya juga hanya korban. Fuji menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya melarikan diri, anggap saja ini memang salahnya karena berdiri di tengah jalan.

Senyum ramah hingga matanya membentuk garis melengkung ke bawah terlihat di wajah. "Kalau begitu biar ku _print_ ulang. Pasti kau punya datanya, kan?"

Wajah Tezuka makin menggelap. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dengan ekspresi tidak suka. "Kau menyuruhku?"

Masih dengan wajah tersenyum, Fuji menjawab, "Aku hanya minta datanya untuk ku _print_ ulang lalu kuserahkan padamu."

Hening beberapa detik kemudian. Alis Fuji sedikit mengernyit, _kok diam?_

Saat kedua matanya terbuka perlahan, yang ia lihat adalah kertas-kertas yang semula dipegang Tezuka kini berada tepat di mukanya. Fuji langsung sedikit mundur seraya menunduk. Kedua tangan mulai terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Mata yang sempat terbuka karena kaget, perlahan kembali tertutup.

"Tidak perlu. Kau buang saja kertas itu, biar ku _print_ sendiri."

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Dengan gerakan cepat Fuji melepas sepatu pantofel kulit warna cokelat sebelah kanan miliknya lalu melempar barang tersebut ke arah Tezuka yang mulai menjauh. Namun belum sempat sepatu itu terlempar, kedua tangan Saeki sudah mengunci pergerakan tangannya dari belakang. Eiji juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil sepatu tersebut kemudian memasangkannya lagi ke kaki kanan Fuji.

Pergerakan Fuji tidak berhenti di situ. Mulutnya terbuka untuk memanggil nama Tezuka diikuti sebutan 'brengsek'. Namun lagi-lagi aksi protesnya terhenti dengan Saeki membekap mulutnya.

"F-Fujiko, lebih baik jangan cari gara-gara dengannya, ya?" saran Eiji. Ekspresinya terlihat memelas dan Fuji hanya balas melotot.

"Tolong dengarkan saran Eiji supaya hidupmu tetap damai, oke?" timpal Saeki.

"Tapi orang brengsek sepertinya harus diberi pelajaran," sahut Fuji tidak terima karena harga dirinya diinjak-injak barusan.

Eiji maupun Saeki menghela napas bersamaan. Mereka mulai bersumpah untuk membuat sahabatnya tidak bertemu dengan Tezuka dalam waktu dekat. Demi kedamaian dunia dan akhirat... #whacked

* * *

 **~ Dream more than love ~**

* * *

Kedua mata Fuji menyipit melihat gedung bertuliskan Fakultas Ekonomi dan Manajemen di hadapannya. Meski gedung tersebut bersebelahan dengan Fakultas Film dan Fotografi, tapi ia langsung merasa kesal jika mengingat kejadian pagi ini. Eiji sempat cerita bahwa si brengsek Tezuka itu adalah salah satu mahasiswa di Fakultas Ekonomi dan Manajemen. Saeki juga bilang kalau pemuda tersebut merupakan mahasiswa berprestasi dengan IPK tertinggi di Jurusan Manajemen.

Fuji memandangi tugas yang sudah dikerjakannya selama seminggu terakhir. Dosennya meminta dirinya mengantarkan tugas itu ke sini karena akan mengikuti rapat antar fakultas. Helaan napas berat terdengar kemudian.

"Dari sekian banyak gedung, kenapa mesti di sini?" keluhnya.

Kepalanya mendongak lalu mengangguk. Mau tidak mau ia harus masuk ke dalan. Kaki mulai melangkah memasuki gedung. Saat sampai di lobi, rasanya ia ingin sujud syukur karena dosen yang ingin ditemuinya sedang menunggu elevator turun ke lantai satu.

"Miyaji-sensei!" panggil Fuji seraya membungkuk hormat setelah berdiri berhadapan dengan sang dosen.

" _Ara_ , Fuji-kun? Baru saja saya ingin menelponmu," balasnya sambil mengangkat ponsel hitamnya. Ia mengajak salah satu mahasiswa kebanggaannya untuk menyingkir dari depan elevator.

Fuji tersenyum. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Sensei. Ini tugas saya."

Miyaji-sensei menerima tugas berbentuk print out yang sudah dijilid lalu memeriksanya. Ekspresi puas tercetak di wajahnya yang mulai menua. "Setelah pertemuan selanjutnya di minggu ini, kau harus mempresentasikan hasilnya di ruangan saya," pinta dosen tersebut.

"Baik, saya mengerti, Sensei," balas sang mahasiswa.

"Kalau begitu saya ke ruang rapat. _Otsukaresan_."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Sekali lagi Fuji membungkuk hingga Miyaji-sensei masuk ke dalan elevator. Ia menghela napas lega karena tidak perlu masuk lebih dalam dan berpapasan dengan Tezuka tanpa disengaja. Namun saat Fuji ingin berbalik ke luar gedung, matanya menangkap sosok tersebut duduk di salah satu meja dalam ruang kelas yang sepi.

Perlahan ia mendekat untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Fuji merasa aneh kalau Tezuka sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Ternyata benar. Ada seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam sepunggung duduk di kursi dan cukup dekat dengan Tezuka.

"O-oh, pacarnya? Lumayan cantik," gumam Fuji dan dalam sekejap memotret momen tersebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat semakin stres, Kunimitsu," ucap sang gadis.

 _Uh, oh!_ First name basis _! Tidak salah lagi, mereka pacaran,_ pikir Fuji lagi. Rasa jahil memenuhi hatinya. Ia mengubah menu kamera menjadi video.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi di rumah dan kantor," balas Tezuka dengan pandangan menerawang ke luar jendela.

 _Kantor? Dia sudah kerja?_

"Jangan terlalu dipusingkan. Perlahan saja, oke?"

"Meski kau bilang begitu..."

Hening kemudian. Fuji tetap bersabar menantikan kelanjutan obrolan mereka, tapi tangannya mulai pegal. Dalam hati merutuk Tezuka yang terlihat bukan tipe pacar idaman karena pasif.

 _Aku jadi kasihan dengan pacarnya. Tezuka terlalu membosankan_ , pikir Fuji.

"Ojiisama..."

"..."

"...sepertinya beliau berniat untuk menjodohkanku dengan gadis lain."

Sang gadis terlihat kaget, begitu juga dengan Fuji. "Tu-tunggu dulu. Dijodohkan?"

Tezuka mengangguk pelan lalu menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi penuh harap. Perlahan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri si gadis. Di luar ruangan, Fuji merasa sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"..."

"..."

TOO DAMN STRAIGHT! teriak Fuji dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia ingin menarik pemuda bodoh itu dan memberinya ceramah untuk melakukan eksekusi pelamaran yang baik dan benar. _Walau tidak romantis, setidaknya beri cincin untuk bukti keseriusanmu. Kalau hanya ucapan seperti itu, mana mungkin dia percaya_ , pikirnya.

"...eh? Kau sakit, Kunimitsu?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?"

"Mm, bukan begitu, tapi—"

"—meski aku masih kuliah dan hanya kerja sebagai staf biasa, tapi mereka ingin aku menikah secepatnya." Tezuka menunduk dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Kupikir... dibanding menghabiskan hidupku dengan gadis yang tidak kukenal, lebih baik aku menikah denganmu."

Fuji memperhatikan reaksi sang gadis yang perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Tezuka.

"Ini terlalu mendadak... tapi aku tak bisa, Kunimitsu."

 _Ooooh... Wajahnya langsung sedih, kasihan..._ pikir Fuji prihatin.

"...kenapa?" tanya Tezuka dengan nada kecewa.

"Jika aku menikah denganmu, aku takkan bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku sebagai desainer. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Kali ini Fuji menganggukkan kepala. Ekspresinya terlihat kagum dengan gadis tersebut. Perlahan ia menurunkan ponsel setelah menghentikan rekaman video. Dirinya merasa bersalah karena sudah mendengar obrolan privasi mereka, tapi Fuji juga tidak ingin menghapus rekaman yang hampir membuat memori di ponselnya penuh.

'This is my song for you~ Kimi no moto e todoketaiyo melody~'

Kedua bola mata Fuji melebar karena layar ponselnya menampilkan nama Yuuta. Dengan panik ia mengintip lagi ruang kelas tempat Tezuka melamar pacarnya sambil menutup sumber suara dari ponselnya. Mereka terlihat mencari sumber suara tersebut. Fuji langsung mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi ruang kelas dan menggenggam erat ponselnya di depan dada. Ia ingin mengangkat telepon dari sang adik kesayangan, tapi situasi tidak memungkinkan. Secepatnya Fuji harus mencari tempat aman supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Tezuka bahwa dirinya sempat penguping pembicaraan mereka.

'This is my love for you~ Futari naraba eien ni nareru~'

Baru tiga langkah Fuji menjauhi lokasi TKP, suara berat khas Tezuka memanggil. Karena kaget, ibu jarinya juga menekan tombol merah untuk menutup telepon. Tanpa berbalik, ia tetap berjalan menjauhi ruang kelas sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya.

"—hei! Kubilang berhenti!"

Fuji menutup mata seraya menurut. Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, kaki kanannya maju.

"Kau mendengar obrolan kami?"

Dengan tangan kiri Fuji menutup bibirnya. "Tidak~ aku hanya lewat saja~"

"Kau pasti merekamnya, kan?"

"Merekam? Syalalalalala~ Tidak, kok~"

 _Tidak salah lagi sih, haha!_

 _Tap_. "Siapa namamu?"

 _Tap_. "Aku memang manusia biasa~ yang tak sempurna~ dan kadang salah~"

 _Tap_. "Hei! Aku serius bertanya!"

 _Tap_. "Namun di hatiku hanya satu~"

 _Tap_. "Kau—!"

 _Tap_. "Cinta untukmu~ luar biasa~"

Fuji pun langsung kabur setelah menyelesaikan satu bait lagu band terkenal dari negara asing yang baru-baru ini didengarnya ( _big thanks for_ Eiji karena sudah memperkenalkan lagu itu padanya). Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki namun terhenti ketika Fuji berbelok memasuki gedung Fakultas Film dan Fotografi. Ia bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya untuk sekarang...

Sementara di sisi lain, Tezuka sedang memijat bagian di antara kedua alis. Ia sudah lengah dan membiarkan orang asing, perempuan pula (atau itu yang dilihatnya dari belakang) mendengar dan melihat adegan pelamarannya pada gadis yang disukainya. Ia menghela napas pasrah lalu berbalik, namun terhenti karena kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Tezuka pun berjongkok dan mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah gantungan ponsel berbentuk... kelinci putih?

"Siapa yang menguping?" tanya si gadis sambil berdiri di sisi Tezuka.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gantungan tersebut.

"Itu 'kan gantungan Cinnamon," ucap gadis berambut hitam itu seraya mengambil gantungan dari tangan Tezuka.

Pemuda tersebut memilih diam kemudian memandangi tempat penguping sekaligus pemilik gantungan menghilang. Kedua alisnya mengkerut. Ia merasa pernah bertemu sang pelaku akhir-akhir ini, apalagi dengan tas bermotif unik yaitu kelinci putih.

"Aku ingat, ini gantungan _limited edition_ ," ucap sang gadis lagi.

"Biar aku yang urus masalah ini kalau sampai dia menyebarnya."

Gadis itu memilih bungkam. Ia tak ingin jadi sasaran amuk Tezuka yang sedang _bad mood_ , terutama setelah mendapat penolakan darinya. Tezuka mengambil gantungan Cinnamoroll dari tangan sang gadis lalu pergi begitu saja ke lantai atas dengan tangga. Gadis itu menunduk.

" _Gomen ne_ , Kunimitsu..."

 **~ Proposal (Part 1) END ~  
**

 **Maafkeun saya yang baru update sekarang. Saya sibuk ikut pelatihan gitu, jadi nyicil sedikit demi sediki sebelum pergi ke Bandung besok. :') LLS aja belum saya cicil wwwwww! #curhat**

 **Secara garis besar alurnya sama seperti di drakor Princess Hours tapi sekali lagi ini BEDA. TezuFuji bukan Crown Princes, hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah~ #whacked Nama gadis yang dilamar Tezuka masih dirahasiakan (saya kesel bikin bikin part OC ini dilamar, iya OC buatan saya sendiri!). Chapter depan sekaligus part end Proposal dipublish, tapi gak tau kapan. :')**

 **THANKS FOR AvidDaydreamer94 dan Ai no August 19 yang sudah mereview fic ini! Readers yang lain juga, thank you! XD Iya, TezuFuji bakal nikah dan jadi newlyweed couple so stay and hope we can meet again soon!**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	3. Proposal (Part 2)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Manga Goong** disclaimer by **Park So Hee** **  
**Based on **Princess Hours series** (Korean version)

 **Blue Bird in the Cage** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, D** rama **, F** amily **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)**

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typos, etc. Gak nyontek banget, disesuaikan dengan kondisi karakter dan keinginan Author-sama. :^) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#** **3** **Pro** **posal (Part** **2** **)**

* * *

Fuji Yuuta tanpa sadar menggigit pelan ujung kuku ibu jari tangan kanannya. Ia menyipitkan kedua mata ke arah dua pria berjas hitam yang sedari tadi menekan bel di samping pagar rumah. Tangan kirinya terus bergerak menekan layar ponsel. "Aniki, angkat telponnya! Kenapa di saat penting begini malah tidak diangkat, sih!?" bisiknya kesal.

Tiga kali ditelpon dengan sambungan pertama diputus, akhirnya pihak sebrang menerima panggilan. "Aniki! Kenapa tidak diangkat tadi!?" protesnya, masih dengan nada berbisik.

Sang kakak tertawa canggung. _"_ Sorry _. Ada apa? Kenapa bisik-bisik begitu?"_

"Gawat! Di depan rumah ada rentenir penagih utang! Aku tak bisa pulang, Aniki!"

 _"Tolong tenang, Yuuta. Telpon Kaasan dan Tousan untuk jangan pulang sampai aku ada di sana."_

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Yuuta, tidak sabar.

 _"Dua jam lagi. Aku harus ikut kuis. Kau tahan Kaasan saja di sekolah."_

Yuuta menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya kembali menengok ke arah rumahnya. Kedua bola mata cokelatnya membesar seketika begitu melihat sosok yang dibicarakan mendekati dua pria asing itu.

" _God_! Kaasan malah menghampiri mereka! Nanti kutelpon lagi!"

 _"_ Wha _—Yuuta!"_ Sambungan pun terputus.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Yuuta langsung berlari dan menjadi tameng sang ibu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan rumah kami!?" tanyanya dengan nada menggeram.

Entah kenapa aksinya tersebut membuat dua pria asing berjas hitam saling tatap. Salah satu pria yang memakai kacamata tersenyum ramah. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama lalu menyodorkannya pada Yuuta.

"Sepertinya Anda salah paham. Kedatangan kami tidak bermaksud buruk, Fuji Yuuta-san," ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Inui Sadaharu.

Kini mata Yuuta menyipit. "Kau tahu namaku dari mana?"

"Dari Tezuka Kunikazu-sama. Beliau memerintahkan kami untuk membawa amanat mengenai perjanjian antara beliau dan Fuji Kousuke-sama," jelas pria itu singkat.

Fuji Yoshiko menepuk bahu si bungsu lalu tersenyum, bermaksud untuk bilang 'tidak apa-apa'. Ia menatap pria berkacamata tersebut sebentar. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di dalam. Mari," ajaknya seraya memimpin jalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

Selama sesi kuis, pikiran Fuji Syusuke menjadi tidak fokus karena telpon dari sang adik. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kuis dalam bentuk tulisan ini secepat mungkin. Tapi dosennya termasuk orang yang boros karena membuat soal hingga tiga lembar dan _essay_ semua. Meski jawaban sudah ada di otak, yang jadi kendala adalah kecepatannya dalam menulis berada sedikit di atas rata-rata. Jika terlalu cepat, mungkin tulisannya takkan bisa dibaca oleh sang dosen.

Estimasi waktu yang diperkirakan hanya dua jam. Saat Fuji mengecek jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ternyata meleset tiga puluh menit lebih lama. Dengan terburu-buru ia memasukkan alat tulis ke dalan tas lalu berlari menyerahkan kertas jawabannya pada dosen tersebut sambil pamit pulang.

Fuji berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Setelah menemukan sepeda mininya, ia langsung membuka kunci di ban sepeda kemudian mulai mengayuh, meninggalkan area kampus yang masih ramai. Pemuda itu berusaha bersikap tenang, namun hatinya tetap kalut. Meski belum pernah telat membayar cicilan utang bank, tetap ada rasa takut terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan rentenir pada keluarganya.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan jalan besar menuju area perumahannya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam menepi secara mendadak. Reflek, Fuji membelokkan arah stang sepeda ke kiri, walau bagian depannya tetap menabrak sisi kiri mobil. Sepeda itu pun oleng ke kiri dan beruntungnya ia tidak benar-benar jatuh.

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, matanya memindai isi mobil meskipun tidak terlihat sama sekali siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Fuji turun dari posisi duduk di jok sepeda, saat dirinya ingin melepas stang, bermaksud untuk marah-marah, pintu mobil bagian penumpang itu pun terbuka. Namun sekujur tubuhnya tidak berkutik begitu tahu bahwa dalangnya adalah sosok yang baru hari ini ia kenal.

Seperkian detik, ekspresi Fuji menggelap. Bukan karena takut, melainkan rasa amarahnya mencapai puncak. Di saat penting seperti ini, kenapa Tezuka mengganggunya!?

Pemuda bernama lengkap Tezuka Kunimitsu itu menutup pintu mobil dengan mata tak pernah lepas dari Fuji. Ia mengikis jarak hingga tubuh mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sepeda. Kemudian wajahnya mendekat dan Fuji tampak tidak risih dengan tingkah Tezuka.

"Sepertinya kau ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu," ucap Tezuka mengawali pembicaraan.

Gigi Fuji bergemeletuk. _Apa-apaan bocah ini? Bukannya minta maaf_ _—_ _!_ Meski pikirannya ingin berkata kasar, namun bibirnya malah terkatup rapat.

"Kau yang tadi merekam pembicaraanku di kelas, kan?" tanya Tezuka dengan nada dan wajah mengintimidasi.

Kedua alis Fuji mengernyit. "Bukannya kau harus minta maaf dulu padaku? Kau hampir membunuhku."

Tezuka menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

Tangan kanan Fuji terkepal. Dalam hitungan detik tangannya hampir mendarat di pipi Tezuka kalau pemuda itu tidak menahannya dengan cepat. Saat Fuji ingin menarik tangannya, genggaman tangan Tezuka menguat.

"Lepaskan tanganku, brengsek," geram Fuji sambil berusaha menahan emosi.

"Bicaramu tidak sopan, padahal anak kuliahan," sarkas Tezuka.

"Aku sedang buru-buru dan kau jadi pengganggu. Wajar kalau aku marah lalu berkata kasar," balas Fuji, masih dengan nada menggeram. Alisnya makin mengkerut karena tak ada balasan lagi yang terdengar. Entah kenapa malah tubuh Tezuka makin condong ke depan dan membuatnya harus mundur.

Mata Tezuka mengerjap sekali di balik lensa kacamatanya. Ia kembali memberi jarak, tapi tangan kirinya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Fuji. Kontak mata di antara mereka pun masih tidak terputus.

"Hapus video yang kau rekam," ucapnya, seolah memberi perintah mutlak.

"Rekam, video, dari tadi apa yang kau bicarakan?" balas Fuji dingin.

Tezuka memasang ekspresi tidak suka. "Bisa-bisanya kau pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Sekali lagi Fuji ingin melepas genggaman Tezuka dan gagal. "Memang kau punya bukti kalau aku melakukan apapun yang kau tuduhkan, hah!?" kesalnya.

Mata masih fokus pada pemuda feminim yang sempat dikira perempuan olehnya, sementara tangan kanan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana. Sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk Cinnamoroll diperlihatkan tepat di depan wajah Fuji. Bola mata biru itu sontak membesar, kaget karena baru ingat, gantungan kesayangannya menghilang.

 _Oh,_ Kami-sama _... Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?_ raung Fuji dalam hati.

"Ini milikmu, kan?" tanya Tezuka.

Tangan kiri Fuji langsung melesat ingin mengambil gantungan tersebut. Sayangnya, reflek Tezuka melebihi manusia normal. Gantungan itu berada di dalam kepalan tangan Tezuka sehingga Fuji tak bisa mengambilnya.

Kedua mata Fuji terpejam seraya mengembus napas secara kasar. "Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu," ucapnya dengan nada menyerah.

"Yang kuinginkan adalah video yang kau rekam itu dihapus," balas Tezuka sengit. Gantungan ponsel di tangannya dibiarkan terayun dan kembali digenggam setelah tangan Fuji berusaha mengambilnya lagi. "Akan kuberikan _reward_ kalau kau benar-benar menghapusnya," tambahnya seraya kembali mengayunkan gantungan ponsel.

Tampaknya Fuji masih keras kepala pada pendiriannya. Ia berusaha mendapatkan gantungan _limited edition_ tersebut tanpa harus menghapus video berisi lamaran Tezuka. Namun entah kenapa pemuda berkacamata ini seperti sedang menjahilinya. Fuji menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu membuang muka.

"Kau tetap tidak mau menghapusnya? Ya sudah. Gantungan ini kuambil."

Fuji hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menunduk saat Tezuka masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu mobil itu menjauh, ia menggeram lagi. "Sialan... Gantungan kesayanganku raib. Tezuka brengsek!"

 **.**

" _Tada...ima_? Kenapa rumahnya jadi berantakan begini?" salam Fuji yang berubah menjadi gumaman pelan di akhir. Ia menyipitkan matanya pada sang adik yang berlari kecil masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Masih dalam memproses keadaan, Fuji melepas sepatu pantofel di _genkan_ dan menggantinya dengan sandal _slope_. Pemuda itu memasuki ruang tamu setelah menatap beberapa kardus bertumpuk di koridor.

"Kaasan, Yuuta! Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan alis.

Yoshiko menengok. "Oh! _Okaeri_ , Syusuke! Ayo bantu Kaasan mencari barang!"

Fuji kembali memproses ucapan sang ibu, namun keberadaan sosok lain menarik perhatiannya. "Neesan?"

Anak sulung keluarga Fuji, Yumiko hanya melambaikan tangan lalu mencari sesuatu di dalam kardus.

"Aniki, kau tahu di mana Jii-chan menyimpan cincin dan batu berbentuk yin? Sudah dua jam aku berusaha membantu mencarinya. Mungkin kau tahu tempatnya di mana," ucap Yuuta, menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Cincin dan batu milik Jii-chan?" tanya Fuji lagi, memastikan.

Yuuta mengangguk seraya mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahi.

Fuji terdiam, otaknya berusaha mengingat dua benda tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar Yuuta. Begitu memasuki kamar, ia langsung mendekati lemari baju dan membuka loker kecil yang ada di dalam lemari tersebut. Fuji mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang lalu mengecek isinya sebelum kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Kalian mencari ini?" tanya Fuji sambil mengangkat kotak tersebut dengan tangan kanan.

Sang ibu menghampiri lalu mengambilnya. Begitu dibuka, ekspresi lega terlihat di wajahnya yang menua. " _Yokatta_..." lirih Yoshiko kemudian memeluk anak keduanya.

Tubuh Fuji tampak kaku. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan keadaan di rumahnya. "Ada apa, sih?"

Yumiko mengacak pelan rambut Fuji. "Ternyata calonnya sendiri yang menyimpannya, haha."

"...hah?"

* * *

 **~ Marry you, marry me? ~**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu terlihat sedang tidak berselera makan. Dari tadi ia hanya diam sambil memandangi menu makan malamnya. Sudah dua kali pula pemuda itu dipanggil, namun dirinya tetap bergeming. Saat ibunya memanggil untuk yang ketiga kali, alisnya malah mengernyit. Bola matanya bergerak memperhatikan tangan kiri yang sudah memegang sumpit.

"Ada apa dengan Kunimitsu?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, Tezuka Kuniharu.

"Sejak pulang kuliah, dia jadi sering melamun," jawab istrinya, Tezuka Ayana.

"Kunimitsu, makanan jangan dibuat mainan," tegur Kuniharu.

Kali ini anak semata wayang mereka menengok. "Jadi, apa yang ingin Otousama bicarakan?"

Ayana menghela napas melihat tingkah anaknya yang kadang kurang ajar. "Makan dulu, bicaranya nanti setelah makan malam selesai," perintahnya dengan nada kalem.

Setengah jam kemudian, menu makan malam berganti menjadi _dessert_. Saat ada yang ingin dibicarakan, keluarga Tezuka terbiasa melakukannya dengan ditemani makanan penutup seperti sekarang. Di hadapan mereka sudah ada sepiring daifuku dan ocha buatan Nyonya Besar Ayana. Kuniharu memuji keahlian sang istri yang selalu andal dalam membuat makanan manis tradisional. Hal itu juga yang membuat Tezuka Kunikazu menerimanya sebagai menantu.

Tezuka menggigit satu daifuku. Ketika isinya terlihat, matanya justru menangkap warna biru di sana. _Sejak kapan buah stroberi berwarna biru?_ herannya dalam hati.

Ia menaruh daifuku tersebut ke atas piring lalu menyuruput ocha hangat. Belum sempat diminum, lagi-lagi matanya melihat ocha yang berwarna biru. Tezuka menggeleng pelan dan tidak jadi minum ocha.

Baik Ayana dan Kuniharu masih memperhatikan tingkah aneh anak mereka.

"Kenapa ocha-nya jadi warna biru? Daifuku-nya juga begitu," gumam Tezuka.

Ibunya mengernyit heran. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi buta warna, Kunimitsu?"

Kedua alis Tezuka ikut mengernyit sambil memandingi ibunya. Ia kembali menatap gelas berisi ocha yang kini sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Matanya mengerjap lalu memijat area di antara alis.

Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sejak sore tadi, ia terus dihantui oleh warna biru. Lebih tepatnya Tezuka seperti diawasi oleh sepasang mata yang warnanya serupa dengan warna laut. Kemudian dirinya akan ingat sosok gad—pemuda yang merekam adegan pelamarannya pada gadis yang ia suka siang tadi.

"Lebih baik besok kau periksakan matamu ke rumah sakit, Kunimitsu," suruh Kuniharu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya berhalusinasi tadi," tolak Tezuka seraya menatap sang ayah. "Jadi?"

Kuniharu berdeham sebentar. "Sebelum pergi ke Nagoya, kakekmu memberi pesan. Walau sudah kubilang untuk tidak terburu-buru, tapi kakekmu keras kepala dan memintaku untuk menyampaikannya padamu."

"Pesan?" Entah kenapa Tezuka terlihat bersikap waspada.

"Tenang. Ini bukan berita buruk," ucap Ayana sambil menahan tawa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah foto berukuran 2R berada dalam jangkauan mata Tezuka. Kuniharu menggeser foto tersebut tepat ke hadapannya. Tezuka menyipit begitu mengetahui siapa yang ada dalam foto. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Singkatnya kau akan dinikahkan dengannya," jawab Kuniharu kalem.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, sontak Tezuka melotot. "Menikah!?"

Ayana menghela napas. Heran dengan sikap suaminya yang selalu irit bicara dan parahnya menurun ke anaknya. Mau tidak mau, ia yang harus menjelaskan.

"Jaga sikapmu, Kunimitsu." Ayana membalas tatapan tajam Tezuka dengan senyuman, walau auranya terlihat menghitam dan membuat sang anak tidak berkutik. "Dulu Ojiisama sempat berjanji pada sahabatnya, Fuji Kousuke-sama, untuk menikahkan cucu mereka. Dari ketiga cucunya, anak yang ada di foto itu yang seumuran denganmu. Karena satu dan lain hal, terutama usiamu yang sudah menginjak kepala dua, pernikahan ini dipercepat."

"Aku tidak masalah soal menikah lebih cepat, tapi Okaasama, anak ini laki-laki!" ucap Tezuka, tidak terima sambil menunjukkan fotonya pada sang ibu.

"Iya, lalu?" balas Ayana, masih dengan senyum keibuannya.

"Yang benar saja. Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan laki-laki? Ojiisama pasti salah orang."

"Kakak perempuannya sudah menikah, adiknya masih SMA. Jadi, dia yang akan jadi calon istrimu. Namanya Fuji Syusuke," jelas Ayana lagi.

"Tapi Okaasama, aku bukan _gay_!" seru Tezuka.

"Ojiisama sudah memutuskan hal ini. Kau harus menerimanya, Kunimitsu," ucap Kuniharu tegas.

Sekali lagi Tezuka menatap foto di tangannya. Ekspresi tidak terima dan marah menjadi satu. _Yang benar saja! Dari semua orang, dia yang jadi calon istriku!? Apa yang dipikirkan Ojiisama sampai membuat cucunya menikahi sesama jenis begini?_

Tanpa berucap sepatah kata, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu beranjak pergi. "Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!" geramnya sebelum naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Kunimitsu! Pembicaraan ini belum selesai!" panggil Ayana.

Kini Kuniharu yang menghela napas berat. "Kenapa Kunimitsu jadi susah diatur sekarang?"

Mata Ayana melirik ke arah suaminya. "Itu karena kamu terlalu memanjakannya, Anata."

 **.**

Esok hari, Tezuka berangkat pagi tanpa sarapan lebih dulu. Ia masih tidak terima dengan rencana pernikahan yang mereka bicarakan semalam. Apalagi karena calonnya adalah laki-laki dan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi saksi pelamarannya kemarin.

"Kebetulan ini terlalu mengerikan," gumamnya. Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, sebenarnya Tezuka mau menerimanya karena Ojiisama cukup sering mengingatkan bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki calon istri. Toh, seandainya menolak pun, ia tak punya alasan. Teman terdekat yang kini statusnya melebihi teman biasa sudah menolak lamarannya. Hanya saja... waktunya terlalu pas. Tezuka jadi berpikir, mungkin kakeknya itu selalu mengawasi dari jauh dan sukses membuatnya merinding.

Saat ingin meminum kopi hitam kalengan, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup matanya. Dari parfum yang ia cium, Tezuka tahu kalau tangan itu adalah tangan Miyamura Shizuku. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk diajak bercanda, Shizuku," ucapnya dingin.

Perlahan tangan itu menjauh. Shizuku duduk di samping kiri Tezuka sambil menunduk. "Kau marah?"

Tezuka tidak menjawab. Matanya terlihat menatap lurus ke depan.

Entah kenapa Shizuku malah tersenyum. "Meski sudah kutolak, kau tetap ingin menikah, ya?"

Terdengar suara dengusan pelan. "Kau tahu dari mana soal itu? Ini masih rencana."

"Aku hanya mendengar rumor." Gadis itu mengayunkan kedua kakinya. "Tapi 'kan aku tidak bisa, Kunimitsu. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat karena aku harus ikut kompetisi desainer internasional."

"Tenang saja. Bukan kamu yang dimaksud, Shizuku."

Waktu terasa berhenti seketika. "Eh? Lalu... siapa?"

Pandangan Tezuka masih terfokus pada pemandangan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kantin kampus. "Seseorang yang tanpa sengaja melihat calon suaminya malah melamar gadis lain," jawabnya seraya berdiri tegak. Saat ia ingin melangkah, pergelangan tangannya dipegang.

"Kau... berbohong, kan? Maksudku—"

"—kemarin aku sudah bilang, kan? Ojiisama akan menjodohkanku."

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

Pergelangan tangan Tezuka terlepas dari genggaman Shizuku. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya Tezuka juga masih merasa sakit hati atas kejadian kemarin. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerima keputusan Shizuku.

"Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Kau bisa bebas meraih impianmu untuk menjadi desainer profesional," ucapnya sebelum pergi menjauh.

* * *

 **~ Let me alone ~**

* * *

Fuji Yuuta menatap menatap pintu kamar Anikinya. Sejak kemarin malam, suasana di rumahnya memburuk. Bahkan Fuji tidak menampakkan diri seharian ini selain sejam yang lalu saat dirinya baru pulang. Padahal seingatnya, hari ini kakaknya itu tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Tapi wajar kalau Fuji memilih menghindar karena masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin.

 _"Mana mungkin aku menerimanya!? Si brengsek Tezuka itu sudah melamar gadis lain, walau ditolak. Lagipula aku ini 'kan laki-laki. Jangan bercanda!"_

Hal yang membuat Yuuta kepikiran adalah fakta tentang calon suami kakaknya yang sudah melamar gadis lain. Meski hubungan mereka tidak terlalu akur, tapi Yuuta tidak ingin keluarga kakaknya hancur kelak dengan adanya kemungkinan gadis yang dimaksud Fuji akan menjadi perusak pernikahan mereka. Namun perjodohan ini juga tidak menjamin sang kakak akan bahagia.

Yuuta menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengetuk pintu. "Aniki, ayo main tenis! Kau sudah janji, kan!" serunya.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ , Yuuta. Ajak temanmu yang lain saja sana."

"Oh, ayolah. _Mood_ -mu akan membaik dengan bermain tenis."

Tak ada balasan lagi dari dalam kamar. Iseng, Yuuta coba membuka pintu dan ternyata tidak dikunci. "Aniki?" panggilnya.

Sosok Fuji Syusuke tampak tidak bergerak di atas kasur. Tangan kanannya menutupi kedua mata, sementara tangan kiri berada di atas perut. Ia terlihat kelelahan sekali. Yuuta jadi tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung kasur. Begitu duduk, tangan kiri sang kakak langsung melingkari pinggangnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yuuta? Kalau Jii-chan tahu, pasti Jii-chan akan lebih bahagia jika aku menerimanya," curhat Fuji lirih.

Baru kali ini ia mendengar suara kakaknya seputus asa itu. Fuji terlalu menyayangi kakek mereka, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yuuta hanya bisa menepuk pelan tangan kiri Fuji, bermaksud menyemangati.

"Kau serius soal calon suamimu melamar gadis lain?" tanya Yuuta.

Fuji membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Kaasan, Tousan, dan Neesan tidak memaksamu untuk menerimanya, kok."

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan Jii-chan?"

"Jadi, lebih baik menerimanya? Maksudku—"

"—GAAAAAH! Kenapa mesti si brengsek itu, sih!?"

Tubuh Yuuta menegang sebentar karena mendadak kakaknya berteriak. Dengan nada sabar, ia bertanya. "Kenapa kau terlihat benci sekali dengannya? Kalian pernah bertengkar sebelumnya, Aniki?"

Tiba-tiba Fuji berubah posisi jadi duduk. Ia menatap sebal pada sang adik. "Gantungan ponsel kesayanganku ada di tangannya, Yuutaaaaa!" serunya.

Wajah Yuuta menggelap. Padahal ia sudah khawatir setengah mati, tapi yang dipikirkan kakaknya malah...

"Menikah saja sana dengan si brengsek itu, geez!"

"Kok jadi marah, sih!?"

"Bodo! Aniki _baka_!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hei! Finally bisa update ini wwwwwww saya baru buat chapter ini kemarin dan baru aja kelar. Gak sabar, saya langsung upload ke sini. :') TezuFuji nya OOC, tapi saya sudah kasih warning ya** **wwwwww lusa kemarin saya juga nyicil LSS tapi masih satu scene, saya gak tau kapan bisa update lagi karena mau nyicil update di fandom lain :') tapi mudah-mudahan readers masih mau menbaca dan menunggu update-annya #bow**

 **Thank you for your review, Ai and August 19 dan YuShi KuNiSuKei. Lololol saya nahan ketawa pas baca ulang bagian Fuji mau lempar sepatu ke Tezuka, Ai-san. XD Oh, saya gak paham maksud cerita yang seronok di fanfic ini di bagian mananya, tapi terima kasih sudah mereview, YuShi-san. :) Tapi ke depannya bakal ada adegan smut sih wwwwww #spoiler**

 **Minna, terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca, mereview, sampai ceklis untuk follow dan favorite fanfic BBC ini. #bow**

 **See you next cage(?)!**

 **CHAU!**


	4. Accepting (Part 1)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Manga Goong** disclaimer by **Park So Hee** **  
**Based on **Princess Hours series** (Korean version)

 **Blue Bird in the Cage** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, D** rama **, F** amily **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)**

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typos, etc. Gak nyontek banget, disesuaikan dengan kondisi karakter dan keinginan Author-sama. :^) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#4** **Accepting** **(Part** **1** **)**

* * *

Hari sudah siang ketika Fuji Syusuke sampai di depan gerbang mewah berbahan kayu setinggi kurang lebih tiga meter. Ia menatap takjub di balik kaca mobil karena jarang sekali bisa melihat rumah bergaya tradisional khas zaman edo kalau bukan saat dirinya ikut karyawisata. Tangannya gatal ingin memotret luar gerbang itu dengan kamera DSLR kesayangan, namun Fuji ingat bahwa ia datang ke sini dengan tangan kosong. Bahkan terkesan buru-buru karena alasan darurat.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Benaknya memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia menjenguk sang kakek di rumah sakit. Dokter yang selama ini merawat kakeknya, Murakami-sensei mengatakan sesuatu.

"Keadaan Fuji Kousuke-san bisa memburuk jika dibiarkan begitu saja seperti ini. Secepatnya beliau harus operasi transpalantasi jantung."

Murakami-sensei juga memberitahu bahwa ada pendonor yang dirasa cocok dengan jantung sang kakek. Meski hal itu masih _fifty : fifty_ karena cocok tidaknya jantung tersebut baru bisa diketahui setelah dilakukan operasi. Secepatnya keluarga Fuji melakukan mediasi dengan pihak keluarga pendonor dan setuju. Restu sudah di tangan, namun permasalahan yang paling fatal muncul.

Pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa melakukan operasi jika tidak dibayar minimal seperempat biayanya. Memang terdengar tidak manusiawi, tapi itu sudah tertulis dengan jelas dalam formulir pasien yang ditanda tangani oleh ayahnya tahun lalu. Mereka berusaha tidak menyalahi aturan walau nyawa menjadi taruhan.

Dan di sinilah Fuji berada. Di depan rumah kediaman calon suami dengan harapan keluarga Tezuka mau membantunya urusan finansial. Tentu ia sadar, harapannya tersebut juga berarti harus merelakan sesuatu sebagai balasannya.

Gerbang pun dibuka oleh satpam, memperlihatkan rumah elit milik keluarga Tezuka. Mobil yang ditumpangi Fuji memasuki pekarangan rumah, mengikuti jalur khusus mobil menuju depan rumah utama. Fuji menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Entah kenapa melihat rumah mewah namun kental akan budaya tradisional Jepang itu membuat keputusannya sedikit goyah. Dirinya tahu konsekuensi yang akan diterima jika menjadi menantu keluarga Tezuka sejak awal, makanya ia menolak keras (walau ada banyak alasan juga yang membuatnya bersikap demikian).

Ia menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan lewat mulut. Konsekuensi itu harus diambil demi keselamatan sang kakek. Fuji tidak mau kehilangan sosoknya tanpa ada usaha sama sekali.

Biarlah masa depannya menjadi fotografer profesional menjadi angan belaka asalkan orang terkasih terus ada di sisinya.

Pekerja yang beberapa hari lalu datang ke rumahnya, Inui Sadaharu, membuka pintu mobil. Dengan sungkan Fuji keluar dari mobil sambil merapikan kerah kemeja _soft blue_ dan _sweater_ polos berwarna biru tuanya. Begitu ia berdiri tegak, pemuda itu menunduk dan merapikan celana bahan yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, cokelat muda. Fuji berjongkok seraya mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari kantung celana untuk membersihkan sepatu pantofel yang sempat ingin ia lemparkan ke calon suaminya dulu. Mengingatnya membuat Fuji tertawa masam.

 _Sepertinya aku sudah gila karena mau menikahi pemuda brengsek macam Tezuka Kunimitsu_ , pikirnya galau.

"Fuji Syusuke-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Inui khawatir.

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, aku hanya mengingat hal lucu."

Ekspresi Inui mengatakan ia tidak percaya tapi hanya bisa mengangguk. Pria yang sudah hampir berumur kepala tiga itu memimpin perjalanan. Tanpa pemberitahuan maupun salam, ia langsung membuka pintu utama lalu mempersilakan Fuji masuk. Beberapa pelayan yang berada di ruang tamu membungkuk hormat dan membuat sang tamu kikuk sendiri.

"Silakan duduk, Fuji-sama. Saya akan panggilkan Ayana-sama kemari."

Fuji menurut, sementara Inui pergi. Seorang pelayan menaruh teko dan dua cangkir serta alas berupa piring kecil ke atas meja. Sepiring dango dan sakura mochi menjadi teman minum tehnya. Pemuda itu berucap terima kasih sebelum sang pelayan pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Inui tadi.

Rasa gugup menyerang Fuji. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas lalu membuangnya secara teratur. Kedua bola mata birunya melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Decak kagum lolos dari bibir seraya bangkit dari sofa. Perlahan kakinya melangkah memutari ruangan dengan pandangan fokus pada benda-benda yang tergantung di dinding serta diletakkan begitu saja di atas maupun dalam lemari. Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat foto-foto yang diyakini adalah Tezuka saat pemuda itu masih kecil, bahkan ada yang saat ia masih bayi dan digendong sang ibu.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah guci keramik bergambar bunga sakura dan berukuran sekitar setengah meter. Guci itu dibiarkan berdiri tegak di atas meja setinggi satu meter. Tangan Fuji menyentuh guci dan merabanya. Ia kagum dengan warna sakura yang terlihat cantik serta menyatu dengan warna dasar langit berawan.

"Fuji-sama, Ayana-sama telah tiba."

Karena kaget, tangannya mendorong guci tersebut hingga oleng. Beruntung, kedua tangannya berhasil menangkap guci secara reflek. Fuji bergumam ' _save_ ' sambil menghela napas lega.

Inui dan Ayana memperhatikan sosok Fuji yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sang nyonya pemilik rumah terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, namun di kepalanya mulai menduga-duga. Begitu tamunya berbalik, mata Ayana tak pernah lepas dari wajah Fuji yang tertawa canggung.

"Maaf, saya tak sengaja menyenggol guci Anda barusan," ucapnya jujur.

Ayana tersenyum. Untuk kesan pertama, ia sudah menyukai sikap calon menantunya yang jujur. "Tidak apa. Itu karena Inui-kun mengagetimu, kan?"

Begitu namanya disebut, Inui reflek membungkuk. "Maaf, saya tidak tahu."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Inui-san." Fuji berjalan pelan menuju sofa dimana ia duduk tadi.

Setelah Ayana duduk, sang tamu ikut duduk di sofa yang sama. Tanpa peringatan, tangan kanan wanita itu menyentuh pipi Fuji yang langsung ditatap bingung. "Ternyata wajahmu lebih cantik dibanding di foto," pujinya jujur.

" _A-arigatou_?" Fuji tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau tersinggung.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Ayana _to the point_ sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di atas lutut.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Syusuke_ , pikirnya.

Fuji menunduk sedikit seraya memejamkan mata. "Ya, saya menerimanya."

"Kudengar kau menolaknya di awal, kenapa sekarang berubah pikiran?"

 _Ini dia..._ Fuji melirik sebentar lalu menggigit bibir bawah. "Saya... menerimanya karena... saya berharap... Tezuka-sama bisa... membantu Jii-chan... yang harus secepatnya dioperasi... transpalantasi jantung."

Meski dengan terbata-bata dan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil, Ayana mengerti maksudnya. Secara singkat, pemuda di hadapannya ini rela menikahi anak semata wayangnya demi uang. Lebih tepatnya untuk membantu sang kakek yang harus dioperasi sementara kemampuan finansial keluarganya tidak memungkinkan.

Rasa prihatin dan empati muncul dalam hati wanita kepala empat itu. "Apa kau dipaksa melakukannya oleh orang tuamu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Dengan cepat Fuji menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka tidak memaksa. Ini sungguh-sungguh inisiatif dari saya sendiri, Tezuka-sama."

Jawaban tegas tersebut kembali membuatnya kagum. Penampilan luarnya cantik dan terlihat lemah, namun kepribadian di dalamnya justru sangat kuat. Ayana bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya pemuda ini pada sang kakek. Mungkin jika anaknya berada dalam posisi yang sama, Kunimitsu juga akan melakukannya. Anak itu terlalu menyayangi sang kakek sejak dulu. Bahkan ia lebih patuh padanya dibanding kepada orang tuanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan alasanmu, Fuji-kun. Tapi tentu kau tahu hal apa yang menantimu dengan menikahi Kunimitsu," ucap sang nyonya memperingati.

Kedua bahu Fuji tampak menurun. "Ya, saya mengerti."

"Meski begitu, kau harus menerimanya, ya?" gumam Ayana dengan senyum sedih.

Fuji melihat reaksi tersebut dan tak bisa bicara apa-apa selain menunduk. Ia tahu ini terdengar salah. Wajar jika seorang ibu berusaha melindungi perasaan anaknya, tapi apa wanita di depannya ini tahu bahwa anaknya punya orang spesial dan sempat dilamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu? Dari gelagatnya, jelas sekali ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kalaupun mereka benar-benar jadi, mana mungkin Tezuka mau menerima perjodohan ini, kan?

Tunggu, apa Tezuka serius menerimanya?

"Ayo diminum tehnya," ajak Ayana seraya menyesap secangkir teh.

" _Hai, arigatou gozaimasu_." Otaknya terus memproses segala kemungkinan yang terjadi sementara tangan mengambil cangkir beserta piringnya sesuai etika yang berlaku. Ketika ia menyesap teh, pikirannya terhenti. " _Umai_ ," pekiknya pelan dan tersenyum relaks.

"Syukurlah, badanmu terlihat tegang sejak tadi," balas Ayana diikuti tawa anggun darinya.

Wajah Fuji merona. Masih berusaha menjaga etika, ia menaruh cangkir dan piringnya kembali ke atas meja. Kedua tangan bertautan, pemuda itu berucap, "Sejujurnya saya malu dengan tujuan saya datang kemari."

Tangan Ayana menggenggam tangan Fuji. "Tanpa menerima perjodohan ini, Kunikazu-sama pasti akan membantu karena beliau teman kakekmu." Melihat calon menantu ingin menyanggah, ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa pemuda sebaik dirimu tidak bisa menerima bantuan tanpa balasan. Kalau kau merasa tak sanggup, kau bisa menghentikannya, Fuji-kun."

Entah kenapa Fuji bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Calon mertuanya tidak segalak yang orang-orang bicarakan. Ia merasa seberuntung Yumiko karena akan memiliki mertua yang pengertian seperti Tezuka Ayana.

"Wah, apa ini cucu Kousuke, Ayana?"

Tubuh Fuji kembali menegang begitu mendengar suara berat namun terdengar ceria di sana. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Sontak saja ia menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Otousama sudah pulang, _okaerinasai_ ," ucap Ayana sambil berdiri dan membungkuk.

Pria tua yang Fuji yakini adalah sahabat kakeknya, Tezuka Kunikazu, itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Sekali lagi matanya mencermati sosok tersebut kemudian berusaha mengingat. Fuji merasa pernah bertemu dengannya jauh sebelum hari ini, tapi bukan dari televisi. Apalagi suaranya yang terdengar familiar di telinganya.

"Ayo duduk lagi," ajak Kunikazu seraya duduk di sofa _single_.

Kakek itu berucap terima kasih pada pelayan yang membawakan secangkir teh untuknya. Fuji menatap kagum karena bukan pada tamu saja ia bersikap ramah, namun pada pelayan di rumahnya juga. Ia tersenyum tipis.

 _Mungkin tidak buruk menjadi menantu di keluarga ini_ , pikirnya.

"Namamu Fuji Syusuke?" tanya Kunikazu pada sang tamu.

"Iya, saya Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka-sama." Dalam hati Fuji merasa tidak yakin dengan panggilannya.

Terdengar tawa kemudian. "Kau boleh memanggilku Ojiisan," ucap sang kakek mengizinkan.

" _Hai_ , Ojiisama." Fuji tertawa canggung karena gugup.

Lagi-lagi Kunikazu tertawa sebentar sebelum berubah ekspresi menjadi serius. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Kousuke?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir terselip di sana.

Gerak-gerik pemuda di sampingnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawah. Ayana pun memilih bersuara mewakili Fuji, menceritakan apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan tadi secara singkat kepada mertuanya.

Begitu selesai menjelaskan, ekspresi Kunikazu tampak sedih. Sedikit banyak Ayana tahu bagaimana eratnya persahabatan di antara sang mertua dan kakek Fuji yang sudah terjalin sejak Perang Dunia II karena mereka sempat menjadi relawan militer di saat masih umur belia. Namun persahabatan mereka sempat merenggang beberapa tahun terakhir. Hal itu berawal dari Fuji Kousuke yang tiba-tiba hilang kontak dan ternyata setelah ditelusuri sedang sakit keras.

Tangan kiri Kunikazu menggapai ujung kepala calon cucu menantu dan mengelus rambut cokelatnya.

Fuji mendongak dengan ekspresi gusar.

"Besok aku akan menjenguk dan mengurus semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan fokuslah pada kuliahmu, Syusuke-kun."

Kedua mata sang pemuda langsung berkaca-kaca. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Ojiisama..."

Ayana memperhatikan mereka seraya menghapus genangan air mata di ujung mata kanannya. Diam-diam ia bisa tahu bahwa mertuanya sedang menahan tangis. Mungkin perasaan Fuji pada Kousuke yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan, Ayana berusaha menaikkan _mood_ mereka.

" _Saa_ , tehnya sudah mulai dingin. Ayo diminum dan dicicip kue buatanku."

"O-oh! Kau membuat sakura mochi, Ayana?"

" _Hai_ , aku langsung membuatnya setelah Inui-kun memberi kabar tentang kedatangan Fuji-kun."

" _A-arigatou... gozaimasu_."

* * *

 **~ Accept this little, sweet revenge from me ~**

* * *

 _Mood_ Tezuka Kunimitsu benar-benar buruk hari ini. Efek sakit hati atas penolakan dari gadis yang ia sukai sejak awal masuk universitas masih bisa dirasakan. Bahkan seharian ini Tezuka berusaha menghindar, meski tahu sosok itu akan pergi ke luar negeri lusa besok.

Ia menghentikan laju mobil sedan berwarna biru tuanya tepat di depan rumah utama. Pelayan yang mengurus bagian garasi sudah berdiri di sana, bersiap untuk menyambut dan memarkirkan mobil untuknya. Tezuka mengangguk saat disambut lalu menyerahkan kunci mobil pada pelayan tersebut. Belum sempat kuncinya diambil, tangannya menarik lagi dengan kedua alis mengernyit.

"Kunimitsu-sama?" tanya si pelayan bingung.

"Ada tamu di dalam?" Tezuka bertanya balik setelah menangkap suara asing dari balik pintu utama.

"Iya, hari ini Fuji Syusuke-sama datang kemari."

"Fuji Syusuke?" Alis Tezuka semakin menekuk. Rasa gondok muncul begitu mengingat buruknya pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Tuan muda itu tak banyak bicara. Ia langsung menyerahkan kunci mobil lalu berjalan memasuki rumah utama yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak umur balita. Ketika Tezuka membuka pintu utama, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata biru. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata, sang tamu melewatinya begitu saja. Hal itu sukses membuatnya geram.

"Oi, Cinnamon!" panggil Tezuka dengan nada dingin sambil berhenti melangkah.

Sosok yang dipanggil itu ikut berhenti. " _Bastard_..."

 _Twitch_. Baru kali ini ia mendapat julukan ' _bastard_ ' secara langsung. Tezuka berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang berderu. Dirinya tak boleh termakan emosi, mesti sabar menghadapi calon istri.

Setelah dirasa amarahnya surut, ia berbalik badan. "Jadi, kau tetap tidak menghapusnya?"

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" tanya Fuji balik tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Hmm..." Tezuka mengambil tiga langkah mendekati sang tamu yang sebenarnya tidak diundang itu, sementara lawan bicara masih betah membelakanginya. "...kalau begitu, kau bisa jadi penghiburku di mansion ini," ucapnya seraya menyeringai.

Fuji mulai bereaksi. Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap calon suami. "Hah? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Lagi, Tezuka mengikis jarak. "Kau datang ke sini untuk menerimanya, kan?"

Pandangan menusuk dialamatkan padanya. Fuji ikut mengikis jarak dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan sambil memicingkan mata. "Aku terpaksa. Kalau bukan karena keadaan, aku takkan mau menikah dengan laki-laki brengsek sepertimu," desisnya.

 _Ctak_! Urat emosi Tezuka rasanya sudah putus begitu mendengar julukan lain dari Fuji (yang sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan _bastard_ ). Tiba-tiba dua tangannya memenjara sang tamu yang membuat punggungnya menabrak satu pintu utama yang tertutup. Dari ekspresi wajah, Fuji jelas sekali tampak kaget. Ia menyipitkan mata hingga bola mata birunya tak terlihat dengan kepala menghadap lurus ke depan. Tezuka yang kesal karena Fuji menghindari tatapannya langsung mengangkat dagu lawan bicaranya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Fuji Syusuke." Kali ini Tezuka yang mendesis tidak suka.

Tangan kiri Fuji menepis tangan calon suami. Entah karena kesal atau memang ingin kabur, kakinya menginjak kaki Tezuka dengan kencang yang sukses membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sebelum pergi, Fuji menyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidah pada sang tuan muda.

Persetan dengan personalitinya yang dikenal stoik. "FUJI!" teriaknya murka setengah mati.

Di belakang Tezuka yang sibuk berjongkok sambil mengusap kaki kirinya, sosok ibu dan kakeknya berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kunikazu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ayana malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi horor seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

"Ojiisama, berhenti tertawa!" pinta Tezuka sebelum meringis kesakitan lagi.

"Aku merasa rumah ini akan semakin ramai, ahaha!"

"Ojiisama! Atatata-!"

 **.**

Sesuai janji, Tezuka Kunikazu pergi menjenguk sang sahabat di Rumah Sakit Pusat Distrik Kanagawa. Setelah pelayan pribadi sekaligus sekretarisnya bertanya di meja resepsionis, ia langsung berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Kousuke sedang dirawat. Sahabatnya itu sempat masuk ruang UGD kemarin akibat serangan jantung dan pihak rumah sakit berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Sebelum masuk, ia sempat melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan yang ternyata hanya ada Kousuke sedang menatap langit. Rasa sesak menyerang hatinya begitu melihat betapa kesepiannya sosok itu. Kunikazu berpikir apa saat dirinya lemah dan harus terbaring di rumah sakit, ia akan merasa kesepian juga?

"Kunikazu-sama?" Pelayan pribadinya memanggil dengan nada khawatir.

Sang majikan tersenyum menenangkan lalu memberinya kode untuk tetap di luar.

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk paham.

 _Tok, tok, tok._

Perhatian Kousuke teralih. Matanya terlihat menyipit dan membuat Kunikazu teringat salah satu cucunya yang datang ke rumahnya kemarin. _Mereka mirip sekali ternyata_ , pikirnya.

Tanpa meminta izin, Kunikazu membuka pintu kemudian berjalan mendekati sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. " _Ohisashiburi_ , Kousuke. Apa kabarmu hari ini?" sapanya seraya menaruh keranjang buah ke atas lemari setinggi satu meter di sisi kanan kasur.

Kousuke tampak kaget, namun buru-buru ditutupi dengan senyuman. " _Ohasashiburi_ , Kunikazu. Aku tak menyangka bisa kedatangan tamu kehormatan seperti dirimu."

"Terdengar sarkastik seperti biasanya," balas Kunikazu sambil duduk di kursi kosong.

Senyum itu memudar. "Siapa yang memberitahumu aku dirawat di sini?"

Kedua mata Kunikazu terlihat sakit hati. "Apa kau berniat merahasiakan ini dariku selamanya, Kousuke?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"—lalu apa? Aku ini sahabatmu, kan? Jika kau butuh bantuan, aku siap membantumu." Kunikazu mencengkeram seprai putih sambil menunduk. "Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu karena tiba-tiba kau menghilang. Sekian tahun aku baru tahu kalau kau sakit dan harus dioperasi secepatnya. Bukan hanya aku, tapi keluarga, terutama anak dan cucumu sangat mencemaskanmu, Kousuke," lirihnya.

Terdengar hela napas kemudian. "Kau sudah bertemu Syu-chan?"

Kali ini Kunikazu mendongak. "Maksudmu Syusuke?"

Kepala Kousuke mengangguk. "Pasti cucu kesayanganku itu sudah bercerita banyak padamu, kan?"

"Dia hanya cerita kau dirawat di sini dan harus segera dioperasi." Kunikazu tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatnya memijat area di antara alis. "Hei, apa kau ingat janji kita dulu saat Shouta menikah?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Berkat itu, atmosfer di sekitar mereka jadi lebih ringan.

"Maksudmu soal perjodohan cucu kita?" tanya Kousuke.

Kunikazu mengangguk semangat.

Ekspresi Kousuke tampak takjub. "Kau masih berniat melanjutkannya? Maksudku, menikahkan cucumu dengan Syusuke?"

"Ya. Aku sangat berharap Syusuke bisa menjadi pasangan Kunimitsu setelah bertemu langsung dengannya kemarin. Cucumu menerima perjodohan ini demi dirimu, tapi aku juga tidak bermaksud memaksa. Tanpa menerimanya pun aku akan senang hati membiayai operasimu, Kousuke," cerita Kunikazu jujur.

Tangan kanan Kousuke yang tidak ditancap jarum infus bergerak mengusap kedua ujung matanya. Ia menangis terharu. "Aku tahu kau dan Syusuke akan melakukannya. Siapa yang sangka, di masa tuaku ini, aku malah menyusahkan sahabat dan cucuku sendiri?"

"Syusuke sudah memutuskan. Aku akan mendukungnya, Kousuke. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindunginya," ucap Kunikazu berjanji. "Meski banyak rintangan menghadang, aku tahu Syusuke adalah yang terbaik untuk Kunimitsu," lanjutnya.

"Aku takkan meragukan firasatmu, Kunikazu," balas Kousuke seraya tertawa lemah.

 _Tok, tok, tok._

Kedua pria tua itu menengok ke arah pintu. Kunikazu tersenyum begitu melihat cucunya membuka pintu. " _Konnichiwa_ , Ojiisama, Fuji-sama," salam Kunimitsu sambil membungkuk.

" _Are_? Dia cucumu, Kunikazu?" tanya Kousuke.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk bangga.

Pemuda berkacamata dan tinggi semampai itu berjalan mendekat setelah disuruh oleh kakeknya. Ia menunjukkan senyum ramah seraya memperkenalkan diri. "Tezuka Kunimitsu _desu_."

"Kunimitsu, tidak lama lagi, Kousuke juga akan jadi kakekmu," ucap Kunikazu senang.

Sang cucu mengangguk kemudian membungkuk sedikit. " _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , Kousuke-jiisama."

"Tolong jaga Syusuke, ya. Anak itu..." Kousuke tersenyum pahit seolah mengingat kejadian menyedihkan, "Anak itu selalu mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri."

Ekspresi Tezuka tampak penuh empati. " _Hai_ , aku akan berusaha menjaganya."

"Kalau denganmu, aku bisa percaya, Kunimitsu-kun," balas Kousuke.

* * *

 **~ How my life become a mess in one day? ~**

* * *

Di hari yang sama, Fuji Syusuke menatap kosong ke arah koran yang sedang ia pegang. Baru saja kemarin ia datang ke rumah calon suami dan mertua untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya bersedia menikah dengan Tezuka, keesokan harinya berita tentang pewaris sah Tezuka Corporation yang bergerak di bidang Hotel dan Pariwisata aka Tezuka Kunimitsu akan segera menikah menjadi _headline news_ di koran pagi. Kalau itu sih, Fuji tidak peduli. Tapi masalahnya kenapa harus fotonya saat masih SMP ikut terpampang di sudut halaman!?

 _Siaaaaaaal!_ teriaknya dalam hati sambil melempar koran tersebut ke lantai.

Yuuta hanya menatap miris sang kakak karena nasibnya tidak terlalu mujur.

Ayah mereka, Fuji Shouta memungut korannya lalu duduk di kursi. Kedua alisnya mengernyit. "Dari mana mereka dapat foto kelulusanmu saat SMP ini, Syusuke?"

"Pasti mereka mencari tahu identitasku sampai ke akarnya, termasuk mendatangi Rokkakku Chuugakkou," jawab Fuji kesal.

"Daripada itu, sepertinya di luar rumah kita sudah dikerubungi para reporter," ucap Yoshiko sambil menaruh secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan sang suami dan dihadiahi kecupan di pipi.

Fuji membenturkan keningnya ke atas meja. Suara komat-kamit macam cenayang yang sedang mengusir roh jahat terdengar. "Aku tak bisa kuliah kalau begini!" serunya dengan menunjukkan ekspresi ingin menangis.

Terdengar suara orang sedang menahan tawa. Sumbernya berasal dari Yuuta. Adik kesayangannya itu berusaha tidak tertawa setelah melihat kening _aniki-_ nya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba kepalanya dijitak oleh sang ibu yang kemudian heboh sendiri mencari es batu di kulkas untuk mengompres kening Fuji sebelum lukanya membengkak.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan, Okaasan!" ringis Fuji saat keningnya dikompres dengan es batu.

"Jangan protes! Keningmu jadi bengkak nanti!" balas Yoshiko.

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku kabur, Yuuta!"

"HAH!? Kenapa aku yang kena lagi!?"

 **.**

Setelah berkutat mencari cara untuk bisa keluar rumah tanpa harus dikejar wartawan, akhirnya Fuji bisa berangkat ke kampus dengan sepeda kesayangan. _Big thanks for his cute brother_ karena rela seikhlas-ikhlasnya menyamar jadi dirinya. Lari berlawanan arah dengan jaket berhoodie favoritnya dan sukses membodohi para wartawan.

Tapi ternyata... ia juga tak bisa tenang di kampus. Orang-orang yang biasanya mengabaikan keberadaannya, kini sering mencuri pandang lalu berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Fuji memijat area di antara alis dan meringis karena mengenai luka bengkak akibat tingkah konyolnya pagi ini.

"Fujikooooo!"

Oh, _great_. Eiji—

— _bruk!_ Fuji memejamkan kedua mata dengan ekspresi lelah ketika sahabat teraktifnya menubruk kemudian memeluknya erat. Saat membuka mata, sahabat lainnya ikut menghampirinya, namun ia berjalan lebih santai.

"Yo, Fuji. Pagimu terlihat suram, ya." Saeki tersenyum berempati.

"Tsk! Aku tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini," balas Fuji.

Eiji menatap sang sahabat tanpa melepas pelukannya di pinggang Fuji. "Kau tidak tahu betapa terkejutnya aku saat membaca koran pagi tadi, Fujiko! Bahkan aku tersedak sampai menyemburkan susu yang kuminum!" ceritanya histeris.

"Percayalah, aku sama terkejutnya denganmu," ucap Fuji seraya melepas pelukan beruang Eiji.

"Jadi, waktu itu kau sudah tahu akan dinikahkan dengan Tezuka?" tanya Saeki.

Wajah Fuji menggelap karena teringat pertemuan pertama mereka dan betapa arogannya sang tuan muda yang sukses membuat amarahnya mencapai ubun-ubun. "Kupikir Jii-chan bercanda, ternyata janji itu memang benar-benar ada! Bahkan aku sendiri yang menyimpan tanda perjanjian itu di kamarku! Oh _God_ , apa karena dosaku terlalu banyak sampai harus menikahi orang brengsek seperti Tezuka Kunimitsu?" cerita Fuji dengan ekspresi dan bernada galau di akhir.

Tangan Eiji menepuk punggung sang sahabat dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Fujiko..."

Saeki ikut menepuk punggung Fuji, memberinya semangat. "Kau bisa menolaknya. Aku tahu ini bukan keinginanmu."

Kepala Fuji menggeleng pelan. "Aku harus menerimanya karena kondisi Jii-chan memburuk."

"Eh!?"

Perlahan pemuda bermbut cokelat itu membalas pelukan Eiji. Membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu sang sahabat sambil menyembunyikan wajah yang mulai memerah karena menahan tangis. "Jii-chan harus dioperasi tapi kami tak punya banyak uang. Utang bank pun masih belum bisa kami lunasi, ditambah biaya kuliahku dan Yuuta yang sebentar lagi lulus SMA. Aku berpikir, keluarga Tezuka mau membantu kami setelah aku menikahi anaknya dan... ya, mereka akan membantu meski tanpa aku menerimanya," cerita Fuji lagi dengan nada serak dan terisak sedikit.

"Tapi kau tak mau punya utang budi, makanya kau rela menyerahkan masa depanmu," lanjut Saeki.

Kali ini kepala Fuji mengangguk lemah.

"Huaaa Fujikooooo! Maaf, aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa," sesal Eiji sambil ikut menangis.

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku sudah cukup, Eiji. _Arigatou_ ," bisik Fuji.

"Jangan ragu untuk cerita pada kami, Fuji. Kami akan mendengarkan," balas Saeki seraya tersenyum.

Dengan air mata masih berkumpul di ujung mata, Fuji menatap sahabatnya sejak ia masih kecil itu tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Eiji. Senyum manis terlihat di wajahnya. " _Arigatou_ , Saeki."

Tiba-tiba Eiji melepas pelukannya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Fuji. "Hei! Kudengar—" suara orang menarik ingus terdengar, "—Taka-san membuat menu baru! Ayo makan siang di sana nanti!" ajaknya diikuti suara ingus ditarik lagi.

Saeki menatap horor pada pemuda lincah itu. "Cepat buang ingusmu, Eiji! Jorok!"

"Bawel!" Eiji pun pergi ke kamar mandi terdekat.

Fuji mengambil sapu tangan motif karakter Cinnamoroll dari saku celana lalu mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Ia bisa bernapas lega karena sudah berbagi keluh-kesahnya pada mereka berdua. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap di sampingku 'kan, Saeki?" tanyanya lirih.

Meski bersuara pelan, Saeki masih bisa mendengarnya. "Tentu, _Baka_. Memang sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat, huh?"

Fuji tertawa kencang dan tak lama sahabatnya ikut tertawa.

Eiji menatap mereka bingung. "Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Ingusmu masih menempel di pipi tuh, ahahaha!"

"Hah!? Di mana!?"

"Bercanda~"

"Fujikooooo!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hohohoho~ karena libur Idul Fitri saya bisa update fic ini plus menyelesaikan Prolog fic Ao no Memorii. :') Bilangnya di LLS masih belum siap, tapi saya modal nekat upload chap yang udah dibuat kemarin-kemarin. Di fandom ini saya udah ngumpulin utang 3-4 fic yeah wwwwwww**

 **Btw tadinya saya mau buat Ayana jadi ibu yang tegas, tapi susah karena gak pernah bisa kebayang sosok ibu tegas begitu. Dari kecil saya dirawat oleh Mama yang pengertian dan penyabar, jadi... TAT Fic ini benar-benar beda dari Princess Hours yang asli jadinya wwwwwww but I love it~**

 **Soal Ao no Memorii, sorry ya, saya cuma buat versi Inggris. :') Itu akan jadi projek yang saya usahakan untuk dikelarin meski memakan waktu lama sampai bertahun-tahun. Efek pernah gagal di fandom sebelumnya, tapi saya optimis kalau di fandom ini saya bisa karena karakter seperti Fuji yang saya butuhkan sejak awal. :') Karakter misterius, kuat, jenius, pengertian, penyayang, walau di luarnya terlihat lemah dan feminim itulah yang saya cari-cari dari dulu. :3**

 **Saya juga belum sempat balas review di LLS tapi saya tertarik kasih warning di sini. Saya tidak terima request kalau BUKAN OTP saya yang jadi main chara. So, gak mungkin saya buat Tezuka dipasangin dengan yang lain, apalagi Fuji. Seandainya buat pun, genrenya bakal angst dan saya tetap fokus ke TezuFuji. List OTP bisa dicek di bio saya kalau readers mau request fic (walau saya gak janji akan membuatnya karena kesibukan RL plus utang yang banyak).**

 **Thank you for visiting, reading, and following this fic! :3 Especially Ai and August 19! Ohohoho, tema pernikahan karena jodoh rasanya gak mungkin kalau gak ada smut scene. :3 #slapped**

 **Oke ja!**

 **CHAU!**


	5. Accepting (Part 2)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Manga Goong** disclaimer by **Park So Hee  
** Based on **Princess Hours series** (Korean version)

 **Blue Bird in the Cage** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, D** rama **, F** amily **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)**

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typos, etc. Gak nyontek banget, disesuaikan dengan kondisi karakter dan keinginan Author-sama. :^) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#** **5** **Accepting (Part 2)**

* * *

Oishi Shuuichirou melihat jam di pergelengan tangan kiri. Waktu istirahat makan siang sudah lewat setengah jam. Tangan kirinya mengusap perut yang sejak tadi terus berdemo minta diisi. Otaknya mengingat sesuatu lalu merogoh saku celana dengan tangan kanan. Ponsel layar sentuh warna hitam menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Sebuah pesan dari _chat group_ terlihat di notifikasi. Dengan ekspresi datar ia pun membalas _chat_ tersebut. Sekilas ia menggelengkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol bahunya. " _Sorry_ , _nyaa_!"

Oishi membalas. "Tidak apa! Aku juga tidak melihatmu, _sorry_."

Pemuda enerjik dan berambut merah itu senyum lima jari lalu berlari kecil menjauh. "Fujikooooo! Hari ini ada jadwal _part time!_?"

Mendengar nama 'Fujiko' dipanggil, Oishi pun menoleh. Baru-baru ini ia sering mendengar nama yang mirip dengan Fujiko dari teman segrupnya. Kedua mata Oishi terus mengarah pada tiga pemuda yang duduk di bawah pohon. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang piknik tanpa tikar untuk dijadikan alas duduk.

Senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. Siapa sangka bisa menemukan mahasiswa yang lebih memilih makan _homemade bentou_ ketimbang makanan kantin kampus? Omong-omong soal Fujiko...

Getaran di ponselnya membuat Oishi terlonjak kaget. Reflek ia langsung mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat kontak nama yang memanggil. " _Moshi moshi_ —"

"— _kau telat setengah jam, Oishi. Cepat kemari, ada berita bagus."_

Ekspresinya berubah dalam sekejap. "Sabar bisa? Kelas pengganti baru selesai, Atobe."

" _Aku tidak peduli. Cepat datang atau makan siang ini kau yang traktir."_

Suara decihan Oishi menutup pembicaraan, diikuti hentakan kaki menuju area pojok kantin. Begitu sampai, ia melirik sadis pada teman terarogan yang pernah ia punya seumur hidup bernama Atobe Keigo sambil duduk di sampingnya. Namun lirikannya hanya dibalas dengan seringaian puas.

"Jadi makan _omelette_ , kan?" Temannya satu lagi menaruh sepiring _omelette_ ke hadapannya.

Kepala Oishi mendongak kemudian tersenyum. " _Thanks_ , Sanada."

Di sebelah Sanada Genichirou, teman terdekatnya sejak SMP sudah duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Atmosfer gelap masih menyelimutinya sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Jika diingat, mungkin kemarin adalah hari terburuknya sampai jalan pun terpincang-pincang. Saat ditanya, Tezuka Kunimitsu pun tidak menjawab.

" _Mood_ -mu masih buruk, Tezuka," ucap Oishi dengan nada khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Oishi," balas temannya itu.

"Soal itu, Oishi—"

"—diam, Atobe."

"Pfft—"

"—kau juga berhenti tertawa, Sanada."

Garis bibir Oishi mulai sedikit melengkung ke atas. Ia ketinggalan info dan jadi orang terbodoh di antara mereka. "Ada yang lucu?"

Dengan santainya tangan kanan Atobe melingkar ke bahu Oishi. Ia berbisik dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari Tezuka. "Ternyata yang buat kaki teman kita pincang kemarin adalah calon istrinya sendiri." Gelak tawa meluncur bebas dari mulutnya, bahkan Sanada pun ikut tertawa.

Sungguh. Oishi tidak paham. Ia hanya memandang bingung ke arah Tezuka.

"Kubilang berhenti tertawa, Atobe, Sanada."

Nada mengancam terdengar di sana dan membuat tawa mereka reda.

"Kok bisa sampai pincang?" tanya Oishi penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Itu tidak penting sama sekali." Tezuka meringis pelan sebelum menyuap _tamagoyaki_.

Kali ini Oishi bertukar pandang dengan Atobe yang sedang menenggak segelas jus jeruk. Secara tidak langsung meminta penjelasan. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Meh, di zaman sekarang, ternyata masih ada perjodohan," ucap Atobe dengan nada mencemooh.

Mata Sanada melirik sekilas ke arah Atobe. "Kau sendiri dengan Jirou, apa kabarnya?"

 _Twitch_. "Bukan urusanmu, Sanada," balasnya kesal.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Oishi. Sudah cukup _mood_ Tezuka yang memburuk, sekarang malah tambah satu lagi. "Ada masalah dengan Jirou?" tanya pemuda itu seraya memulai kegiatan makan siang.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Atobe ketus.

"Sifat mudah cemburumu itu mesti diperbaiki, Tuan Muda Atobe," sarkas Sanada.

"Aku. Tidak. Cemburu."

"Jirou sendiri yang bilang padaku pagi ini."

Tangan kiri Oishi memijat dahi, sementara tangan kanan membelah _omelette_ dan menyuap satu sendok. Pertengkaran antara Atobe dan Akutagawa Jirou memang sering terjadi. Ia sering dicurhati oleh pemuda tukang tidur itu tentang betapa posesifnya seorang Atobe.

Sejujurnya ia selalu bisa maklum dan berusaha mengakurkan mereka. Sikap posesif Atobe juga beralasan jika mengingat latar belakangnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Atobe Financial Inc. yang sejak kecil ditinggal kerja setiap hari oleh orang tuanya. Meski tidak bicara secara terang-terangan, Oishi tahu kalau temannya tak ingin merasa kehilangan. Terlebih karena Jirou adalah orang yang merubah kehidupannya jadi lebih berwarna.

Memilih tidak ikut perdebatan, perhatiannya tertuju pada Tezuka. Sejak tadi ada yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Jadi, kau menerima perjodohan itu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Hn." Terlihat jelas _mood_ Tezuka masih tidak berubah.

Ia menggigit bibir bawah. Ragu ingin bertanya lagi.

"Tanyakan saja. Jangan dipendam, Oishi," ucap Sanada seraya menyuap ramen.

Dengan suara pelan Oishi pun bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Shizuku-san?"

Gerakan tangan Tezuka terhenti. Ia menunda makan _ebikatsu_ lalu menjawab, "Dia sudah menolakku, untuk apa berharap lagi?"

Mendadak Sanada tersedak dan diberikan segelas air mineral oleh Oishi. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu meminumnya sebelum balik bertanya dengan nada tinggi. "Menolak apa, Tezuka!?"

Reaksi Tezuka yang membuang muka langsung membuat Sanada melotot.

"Kau memang penuh kejutan, Tezuka," ucap Atobe takjub.

"Tapi Shizuku-san sudah tahu, kan?" sambar Oishi.

"Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku melamarnya," jawab Tezuka jengah.

Sanada membuang napas secara kasar seraya menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang. Dari ekspresi, jelas sekali ia terlihat keberatan dengan tindakan Tezuka. "Berani juga kau melamar Shizuku tanpa memberitahu kita," ucapnya sarkas.

"Apa kau punya hak berkata seperti itu?" balas Tezuka.

Wajah Sanada mulai memerah karena emosi. "Haaah!? Kau—"

"—berhenti berdebat, kalian berdua!"

Bentakan Oishi sukses melerai kedua temannya itu dan membuat semua pasang mata tertuju ke arah mereka. Begitu sadar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, ia langsung membungkuk meminta maaf dengan wajah memerah malu. Dilihatnya Atobe geleng-geleng kepala, sementara dua makhluk yang sempat adu mulut kini mengalihkan pandangan dengan ekspresi 'tidak kenal'.

Sekali lagi dirinya bersikap maklum. Oishi juga tahu masa lalu Tezuka dan Sanada yang sempat _slek_ karena urusan lawan jenis. Singkatnya, mereka pernah rebutan Miyamura Shizuku, walau pada akhirnya sang gadis memilih Tezuka.

"Apa nanti sore kau ikut ke bandara?" tanya Oishi sebelum menyuap lagi.

"Masih punya muka untuk bertemu setelah ditolak, hah?" serobot Sanada, sewot.

"Hn." Tezuka menjawab asal lalu mengecek ponsel. "Jadwalku penuh."

Oishi tidak berucap apapun. Dalam hati sangat menyayangkan keputusan Shizuku yang menolak lamaran sang sahabat. Tezuka terlihat sangat menyukai gadis itu sejak awal bertemu, walau di luar kesannya cuek. Bahkan yang mendekat terlebih dulu adalah Shizuku secara tidak langsung.

Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Oishi berdoa dalam hati demikian.

 **.**

Bandara Internasional Narita. Hari sudah sore namun suasananya semakin ramai karena banyak yang mengambil jadwal terbang di malam hari. Oishi dan lainnya pergi mengantar Shizuku yang harus ikut kompetisi desainer di Perancis. Jirou yang biasanya ikut (karena ada Atobe) memilih absen, dipaksa sekalipun tetap tidak mau.

Oishi membalas Jirou sedang sibuk saat ditanya Shizuku. Padahal jawaban yang sebenarnya dari pemuda berambut jingga itu lebih menyakitkan di telinga. Lagi, ia tahu alasan di balik sikap tidak suka Jirou pada gadis tersebut.

Pengumuman bagi para penumpang yang menaiki pesawat dengan tujuan Paris, Perancis sudah diizinkan untuk menukar tiket. Shizuku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Kemudian gadis itu menghela napas berat.

Tanpa bertanya Oishi tahu siapa yang dicari. Sejak mereka berangkat ke bandara dari kampus, tak ada satu pun yang mengungkit tentang Tezuka. Itu seperti kesepakatan yang dibuat mereka bertiga, walaupun tak ada yang meminta, terutama Sanada. Namun ekspresi sang gadis serta bahunya yang menurun membuat Oishi khawatir. Jiwa _mother-hen_ yang mendarah daging pun tak bisa dibendung.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Shizuku-san?" tanyanya.

Shizuku tersenyum singkat. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Oishi-kun. _Arigatou_."

Sanada terlihat pura-pura tidak melihat maupun mendengar interaksi tersebut. Dari pancaran mata, Oishi paham dirinya masih tidak suka dengan adanya hubungan di antara Tezuka dan Shizuku, walau ia sempat bilang mengikhlaskannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Atobe yang sibuk mengecek ponsel layar sentuhnya sejak tadi sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Diam-diam Oishi gigit jari. Sepertinya hanya dirinya yang memiliki hidup lurus dan tidak berurusan dengan cinta... atau belum?

" _Maa_ , aku harus ke _boarding pass_. Terima kasih mau mengantarku ke sini," pamit Shizuku.

Tangan kanan Oishi melambai setinggi dada. "Hati-hati di sana. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Untuk pertama kali di hari ini, Shizuku tertawa. " _Hai, hai,_ Okaasan."

Semburat merah mampir di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku," ucap Atobe.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Jirou lebih marah padamu, tapi _thanks_ ," balas Shizuku bercanda.

Sekilas Oishi melihat ekspresi Atobe melunak. Matanya seolah berkata menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf atas sikap Jirou. Shizuku hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Saat gadis itu ingin mengambil koper dari tangan Sanada, pemuda tersebut malah melenggang menuju tempat penukaran tiket. Secara tidak langsung Sanada ingin membawakan koper yang cukup berat itu ke tempat _boarding pass_. Oishi dan Atobe membiarkannya. Mungkin _mood_ Sanada bisa membaik.

* * *

 **~ My love is true ~**

* * *

Proses penukaran tiket tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Shizuku dan Sanada sudah berdiri di depan tempat _boarding pass_. Koper di tangan Sanada kini memasuki proses _scanning_ bersama koper penumpang lainnya.

" _Thanks_ , Sanada. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tidak ada," pamit Shizuku.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan mengawasi.

Senyum tipis terpantri di wajah sang gadis sebelum melewati gerbang _boarding pass_. Wajahnya terus menunduk setelah kopernya selesai di- _scan_. Shizuku mengambil ponsel flip berwarna hitam dari saku mantel biru tuanya. Ia menekan tombol secara asal dengan ibu jari. Foto dirinya tersenyum manis dengan Tezuka di sisinya menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel.

Rasa kecewa bercampur marah muncul di hatinya. Shizuku kecewa karena Tezuka tidak datang, namun gadis itu juga marah pada dirinya sendiri yang harus pergi di saat hubungan mereka sedang tidak berjalan lancar. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa waswas dengan rumor perjodohan Tezuka yang sudah dijawab positif oleh pemuda tersebut. Dalam hati Shizuku berharap ucapan Tezuka hanya tipuan supaya ia mau menerima lamarannya.

Karena sibuk melihat layar ponsel, Shizuku tidak melihat ada orang lain berjalan ke arahnya. Orang tersebut juga tampak tak melihat dan sibuk mencari seseorang sehingga tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari. Ponsel Shizuku menjadi korban.

 _Trak!_ Layar ponsel menyala walau kacanya retak.

Reflek, keduanya berjongkok dan orang asing duluan yang mengambil ponsel tersebut.

Sesaat matanya menatap layar ponsel dan membuat Shizuku mengernyit. Dengan ekspresi menyesal, ia menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada yang punya. "Maaf, aku tak melihatmu. Kau bisa menghubungiku, biar kuservis ponselmu nanti," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan kartu nama pada Shizuku.

Gadis itu mendongak kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, tapi terima kasih. Kebetulan aku ingin ganti ponsel."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang belikan," balas si orang asing keras kepala.

"Sungguh, tidak perlu. Tapi aku akan terima kartumu," ucap Shizuku.

Orang asing yang ternyata pemuda berparas cantik itu tampak tidak terima lalu bergumam meminta maaf. Sebelum Shizuku beranjak pergi, ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yang ditanya malah terdiam. Perlahan ia menunduk sambil tersenyum miris.

"Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja."

* * *

 **~ It's not fair to me ~**

* * *

Fuji Syusuke menatap sendu pada satu titik, tempat biasa gantungan _limited edition_ karakter Sanrio yaitu Cinnamoroll, bergelantung saat ponselnya diangkat ke atas. Ia selalu bertemu Tezuka, tapi tak pernah sekalipun mengungkitnya. Sebal, pemuda itu merutuk pelan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Fuji membuka flip lalu mengangkat telpon masuk. " _Moshi moshi_ , Bos?"

"Yokatta _, kau mengangkatnyaaaaa!"_

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Ada masalah?"

" _Apa kau bisa berangkat lebih cepat? Ayase-chan absen karena sakit."_

Tubuh Fuji yang tadinya bersandar pada pohon kini berdiri tegak. Ia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangan kiri kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu. Kebetulan kegiatan kuliahku hari ini sudah selesai, Bos."

" _Sungguh!?"_ Suara sang bos terdengar senang.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Setengah jam lagi aku sampai sana."

" _Oke~ Oh iya, setelah kerja, kau harus ikut minum, ya! Ada staf baru!"_

"Hmm, boleh, asalkan ada jus apel atau jus jeruk di menu."

" _Ahahaha! Tentu saja! Apa sih yang tidak buatmu, Say?"_

"Bos..." Fuji geleng-geleng kepala mendengar gombalan garing dari bosnya. Ia tak membalas suara _kiss bye_ dan langsung menutup sambungan. Berulang kali merasa heran, kenapa dirinya yang masih betah kerja _part time_ di sana selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

Ponsel _flip_ warna hitam yang mereknya ketinggalan zaman itu dimasukkan ke saku celana. Saat ia ingin pergi, kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan Fuji berjongkok menghadap pohon seraya mengambil kamera dari dalam tas. Pandangannya fokus pada sesuatu yang ternyata adalah rumah semut. Ia memang cukup sering melihatnya namun bentuk rumah semut selalu bisa membuatnya merasa takjub.

Tanpa melihat, tangannya bergerak dengan lihai membuka tutup lensa dan menyalakan tombol _turn on_. Fuji memposisikan kamera di depan wajah, memfokuskan mata kanan ke objek foto lewat kaca _viewfinder_. Lutut kaki kiri menyentuh tanah sementara telapak kaki kanan menjadi tumpuan berat badan.

Untuk foto pertama, Fuji memotret dari atas. Tidak cukup satu, kemudian tubuhnya berubah telungkup tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang tertuju ke arahnya. Kali ini ia mengambil gambar dari posisi depan dan samping. Masih belum merasa cukup, tubuhnya berguling setengah telentang dengan mata kanan terus melihat dari kaca _viewfinder_. Namun Fuji justru menangkap sesuatu—potongan celana _jeans_ yang dipakai seseorang dan orang tersebut sedang berdiri menghalangi cahaya matahari.

Dengan kesal pemuda berambut cokelat itu merubah posisi jadi duduk. Kepalanya mendongak sambil menyipitkan mata karena silau. Begitu tahu siapa pengganggunya, Fuji pun berdencih tidak suka.

"Kau tidak malu tidur-tiduran di rumput?" tanya orang itu dengan nada datar dan berat.

"Bukan urusanmu aku ingin melakukan apa, Tezuka Kunimitsu," balasnya sarkas.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi _istri_ ku, setidaknya jaga sikap," ucap Tezuka sengit.

Fuji menutup lensa lalu memasukkan kamera ke dalam tas. Ia tak mau membuang waktu karena debat bodoh dengan pemuda berkacamata ini. Perlahan dirinya bangkit namun sedikit memberi jarak. Meskipun mereka akan menikah, Fuji masih merasa asing. Entah kapan ia akan terbiasa, mungkin setelah mereka resmi jadi suami-istri.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Fuji _to the point_.

Kedua alis Tezuka terangkat. "Ternyata kau peka juga, ya?"

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat kerja, _ASAP_ ," balas Fuji jengah.

"Sudah hapus videonya?"

"Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran setelah melihat gantungan ponselku."

"Lupakan." Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napas lelah seraya memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. "Ada pesan yang harus kusampaikan padamu," ucapnya.

Kini kedua tangan Fuji terlipat di depan dada dengan mata menyipit. "Uhum?"

Tezuka ikut menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ekspresi datar masih terpasang di wajahnya yang Fuji akui—ehem, cukup tampan, walau levelnya berada satu tingkat di bawahnya. "Mulai besok kau harus tinggal di mansion utama untuk mempersiapkan diri supaya kau tidak mengacau saat upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan."

Mata Fuji berkedip sekali, memproses pesan yang dibawa Tezuka sebelum melotot. "Hah!? Tinggal di mansionmu!? Aku lebih bisa fokus menyiapkan diri di rumahku!" protesnya tidak terima.

Sang calon suami mengangkat bahu, tidak mau tahu. "Itu adat dan kau harus menurut."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Fuji.

"Terserah. Besok aku akan jemput ke rumahmu. Itu saja yang harus kau tahu."

Bibir pemuda berparas cantik itu sedikit mengkerucut melihat sikap Tezuka yang acuh tak acuh. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya mau menikah dengannya, bahkan tak sedikit pun sosok tersebut protes dan terus mengklaim mereka akan jadi suami-istri. Apa usahanya untuk hidup bahagia dengan gadis yang ia cintai hanya segitu? Langsung menyerah setelah lamarannya ditolak?

Fuji gigit jari. Apa benar ini yang terbaik untuknya? Apa ia tahu hidupnya akan hambar jika tidak bersama orang yang dicinta?

 _Lalu bagaimana denganku?_

 _Harus menikah dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas mencintai orang lain..._

Tubuh Tezuka membelakanginya, hendak pergi menjauh. Reflek, tangan kanan Fuji terulur. Ia mencengkeram ujung jaket _baseball_ yang dikenakan Tezuka.

" _Nee_ , Mitsu-chan," panggilnya lirih.

Twitch. "Kau—"

"—ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Lawan bicara tidak membalas. Fuji melihat ujung sepatu sebelah kanan Tezuka tertuju padanya. Ada setitik rasa senang di hati begitu tahu pemuda itu mau mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya? Kau bisa bilang tentang Miyamura Shizuku pada keluargamu," tanya Fuji sambil mendongakkan kepala sehingga mereka saling tatap. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus melihat mimik wajah Tezuka yang mengeras. Saat pemuda itu mengikis jarak, ia pun mundur secara reflek hingga kakinya menginjak akar-akar pohon yang timbul ke atas rumput.

Sejujurnya Fuji benci karena selalu jadi pihak yang disuduti begini. Sungguh. Apa salahnya coba bertanya?

Dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Tezuka akhirnya menjawab. "Aku takkan membiarkan orang yang kusuka terpenjara dalam mansion."

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau sedang butuh uang, kan? Makanya kau mau menerimanya."

 _Benar..._ Kepala Fuji menunduk seraya tersenyum miris. "Kalau bukan karena kondisi..."

"Ya, kondisi." Tezuka membalas dengan nada menekan.

"Kau—" Kedua tangan Fuji perlahan mengepal.

"Jadilah istri yang baik, _Nona_ Fuji Syusuke."

Tangan kanan Tezuka terulur namun ditepis. Dalam hitungan detik, tangan kanan Fuji yang bergerak ingin meninju perut. Sayangnya posisi menyerang berubah jadi bertahan dalam sekejap karena pergelangan tangan kanannya dikunci ke atas kepala, bersamaan dengan punggung dan kepala belakang Fuji menabrak batang pohon.

 _Kekuatannya tidak main-main_ , pikirnya dalam hati sambil meringis pelan.

"Seorang istri tidak pantas melakukan tindak kekerasan. Camkan itu baik-baik," ucap Tezuka memperingatkan.

"Breng—" cacian Fuji diputus dengan jari telunjuk menempel di bibirnya.

Tidak hanya itu, Tezuka lanjut memasuki ruang privasi Fuji dengan mendekatkan wajah ke telinganya. "Dan jangan berkata kasar lagi," bisik pemuda itu dan sukses membuatnya kalang kabut. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga ingin meledak dalam hitungan detik kalau tidak cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri.

Menuruti kata hati, tangan kanannya lepas dari genggaman Tezuka lalu mendorong tubuh calon suami dengan kekuatan penuh. Fuji masih setia menatap lawan bicara tanpa menyadari wajahnya sudah memerah. Suara mendesis terdengar sebelum kakinya bergerak menjauh.

Fuji terus berjalan cepat sambil menundukkan kepala ke arah gerbang kampus yang terbuka lebar. Sekiranya sudah lumayan jauh dari Tezuka, ia pun berjongkok. Kedua tangan menutupi telinga, berusaha untuk melupakan bisikan dan embusan napas sosok itu walau sia-sia.

Mendadak seseorang menepuk bahunya. Fuji pun menegang. Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali sebelum mendongak dan berdiri tegak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya ingat mimpi buruk," jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Orang asing itu ikut tersenyum. Namun ekspresinya berubah seperti teringat sesuatu. "Aa! Apa kau tahu ruang dosen di gedung fakultas Film dan Fotografi?"

Mata Fuji berkedip sekali. _Mahasiswa baru?_

"Ya, saya mahasiswa baru di sini," ucap orang itu seolah sedang ditanya.

Ekspresi Fuji tampak tertarik dengan pemuda berambut biru tua bergelombang di depannya. Ia membungkukkan badan sedikit. "Maaf, sikap saya tidak sopan barusan. Ruangan yang dimaksud ada di ujung lorong gedung itu. Di lantai satu," jelasnya seraya menunjuk gedung fakultas Film dan Fotografi, tempat yang dirinya menimba ilmu.

Mahasiswa baru tersebut mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Fuji hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum badannya menegang. "Sial, lupa ambil sepeda!"

* * *

 **~ A new sensation comes ~**

* * *

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Tezuka Kunimitsu masih terus berlanjut. Sejak pagi sampai jam dua siang, ia sibuk bekerja di kantor sebagai perwakilan bagian keuangan. Sebelum pulang, dirinya juga harus ikut rapat mengenai promosi cabang hotel yang baru saja diresmikan di Prefektur Hokkaido hingga telat makan siang. Dalam hati ia berharap sang ibu sedang tidak di rumah supaya tidak diceramahi betapa pentingnya makan tepat waktu.

Tezuka merasa kepalanya akan pecah jika hal itu benar terjadi. Ibunya pasti akan langsung menggiringnya ke ruang makan. Tidak membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat sejenak setelah berkendara cukup jauh.

Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya menaiki anak tangga terhenti. Tangan kanan Tezuka yang tadinya ingin melepaskan dasi motif garis cokelat-putih kini berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut karena ada tamu yang sangat dikenalnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunjukkan senyuman manis yang sejujurnya ia ridukan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Tezuka langsung menerjang dan memeluknya sebentar. "Seiichi, kapan kau kembali ke Jepang? Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya?"

"Ups, tolong pelan-pelan, Kunimitsu." Sosok Seiichi tertawa pelan.

Wajah yang biasanya berekspresi datar kini berubah melembut. "Aku benar-benar kaget melihatmu di sini," akunya.

" _Surprise_? Ahahaha, baru kemarin malam sampai, kok," jawab pemuda tersebut.

Entah kenapa rasa penat yang tadi memenuhi hatinya menghilang dalam sekejap. Ia merasa senang dengan kedatangan salah satu sepupu yang berumur sepantaran dengannya bernama Yukimura Seiichi. Sepupunya ini adalah anak kedua dari pihak ayah.

Dengan kata lain, marga Seiichi yang sebenarnya juga bukanlah Yukimura, melainkan Tezuka. Marganya berubah setelah ayahnya, Tezuka Kunihiro, meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tezuka hanya tahu bahwa ibunya Seiichi memilih pindah ke Inggris karena kenangan sang suami terlalu banyak di Jepang yang selalu membuatnya sedih. Kecelakaan dan kepindahan mereka yang terbilang mendadak itu terjadi saat keduanya masih berumur lima tahunan.

Sejujurnya Tezuka merasa kesepian sejak kepergian sang sepupu. Ia hanya bisa diam ketika Seiichi dan kakaknya ditarik oleh ibunya masuk ke dalam taksi. Itu adalah salah satu momen menyedihkan di hidupnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Tezuka sambil membuka pintu.

Seiichi ikut masuk dan mengekor ke ruang makan. "Sudah, sebelum datang ke sini."

"Tapi kau tak keberatan menemaniku makan, kan?" Tezuka duduk di salah satu kursi lalu memberi isyarat untuk disiapkan makan siang oleh salah satu pelayan. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut saat punggungnya bersandar pada kursi.

"Tentu. Apa ada cemilan atau manisan?" tanya Seiichi balik seraya duduk bersebelahan dengan sang sepupu.

Tak butuh waktu lama menu makan siang serta manisan menghiasi meja makan. Mereka makan sambil sesekali mengobrol tentang kehidupan masing-masing selama mereka tidak bertemu. Tezuka kali ini merasa lega karena sepupunya bisa hidup lebih baik dari yang selama ini dibayangkannya. Ia terus melangkah maju, berusaha kuat demi sang ibu dan kakaknya yang juga seorang perempuan.

 _Mood_ Tezuka kembali memburuk ketika Seiichi membahas masalahnya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?"

"Memang kau tidak baca berita?" Tezuka bertanya balik dengan nada ketus.

Lawan bicara tertawa pelan. "Jadi benar, kau akan menikahi bocah SMP?"

Urat di dahinya berkedut. "Mereka salah foto."

"Kau punya fotonya yang sekarang?"

Tanpa berucap apapun, Tezuka mengambil ponsel layar sentuh berwarna biru tua dari saku kemeja putihnya. Sekitar semenit kemudian, ia memberikan ponsel itu pada Seiichi. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah sang sepupu yang tidak langsung memberi komentar.

"Bukannya dia cantik?" tanya Seiichi heran.

Secangkir teh hangat diseruput Tezuka. "...mungkin matanya iya."

Senyum jahil muncul di wajah Seiichi begitu mendengar pengakuannya yang malah seperti sebuah bisikan. "Kau terlihat tidak tertarik, tapi mata dan tingkahmu justru mengatakan sebaliknya. Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa sampai menyimpan fotonya di memori ponsel, Kunimitsu?"

"Ojiisama yang mengirimnya," balas Tezuka cepat.

"Hmm~ tidak percaya, tuh."

"..."

 **.**

Mata _hazel_ -nya tertuju pada ponsel yang sengaja ditaruh di dashboard mobil. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah calon mertua, Tezuka sempat coba menghubungi Shizuku beberapa kali. Namun gadis itu sepertinya marah dan menonaktifkan ponselnya. Gadis yang disuka pergi menjauh dan sebagai gantinya sepupu yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya sudah kembali. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih sekarang.

" _Jika aku berhasil menang kompetisi, mungkin aku akan dapat beasiswa kuliah di sana!"_

Tezuka memejamkan kedua matanya. Shizuku akan pergi. Sepertinya tanpa tahu kabar mengenai kemenangannya, hubungan mereka benar-benar sudah berakhir. Ia sangat yakin, pasti ada sponsor yang tertarik dengan kemampuan gadis itu dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu desainer mereka.

Lagipula dengan semua terjadi di hidupnya, tidak mungkin mereka akan bersama. Gadis itu sudah memilih untuk memperjuangkan mimpinya. Tezuka menghela napas, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Kepalanya mendongak kemudian memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Rumah keluarga Fuji termasuk tipe rumah ideal, walau terkesan sederhana. Namun dengan sekali lihat, ia tahu bahwa kehangatan melingkupi rumah ini. Dirinya tak mampu menahan senyum begitu melihat banyaknya tanaman di pekarangan rumah, bahkan Tezuka bisa melihat lahan khusus pohon buah apel dan beberapa sayuran, termasuk tanaman cabai.

 _Ini... masih lingkungan rumah di perkotaan, kan?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

 _Cklek._ Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang pemuda tampak terperanjat melihatnya.

Belum sempat Tezuka memanggil atau menyapa, sosok itu sudah masuk lagi ditambah menutup pintu dengan suara cukup keras. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari dalam rumah, diikuti suara derap kaki menuju pintu. Tezuka beranjak dari posisinya kemudian membuka pintu pagar yang tingginya sekitar satu meter dan berbahan kayu. Dalam hati merasa tidak yakin dengan sistem keamaan di rumah ini, walaupun pagar lainnya memiliki tinggi satu setengah meter.

Terdengar pintu utama dibuka lagi. Tezuka berbalik lalu membungkuk. " _Konnichiwa_."

" _Ara_ , ternyata Kunimitsu-kun sudah datang," ucap wanita yang diyakini ibu dari Fuji.

Senyum formalitas terbentuk, Tezuka berjalan mendekat. "Apa Syusuke-kun sudah siap, Obaasama?" tanyanya. Sedikit memaksakan pada panggilan nama asli calon istri.

Fuji Yoshiko tersenyum. "Sudah, kok. Tunggu sebentar."

Tanpa wanita itu berbalik atau memanggil, sosok Fuji sudah terlihat. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan rasa keberatan atas adat yang harus ia lakukan sebagai calon menantu keluarga Tezuka. Tezuka sendiri sempat memalingkan wajah sambil menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Entah kenapa wajah Fuji yang manyun selalu terlihat lucu dan membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia pun langsung berdeham untuk kembali bersikap normal.

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut ke rumah sakit?" rengek Fuji pada sang ibu.

Tangan Yoshiko membelai puncak kepala anaknya. "Kamu sudah dijemput calon suamimu. Lain kali atau besok, kamu bisa menjenguk Jii-chan, kan?"

Kepala Fuji tampak menengok ke belakang Yoshiko. "Yuuta, kabari kalau ada apa-apa."

"Iya, Aniki cerewet," balas seseorang bernama Yuuta.

"Apa kalian ingin ke rumah sakit?" tanya Tezuka setelah menyadari pakaian Yoshiko terlihat cukup formal untuk ukuran baju rumahan.

"Iya, kami ingin menemani Kousuke-jiisan di rumah sakit." Seperti teringat sesuatu, tubuh Yoshiko berbalik membelakanginya. "Oh iya, Yuuta! Jangan sembunyi begitu! Cepat minta maaf pada Kunimitsu-kun!" perintah Yoshiko seraya menarik anak bungsunya dari persembunyian.

"I-iyaaa, ugh, bajuku jangan ditarik, Okaasan," protes Yuuta.

Ujung bibirnya berdenyut saat melihat Fuji menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu kaget, Tezuka-san." Yuuta sedikit membungkuk seraya memalingkan wajah. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya sehingga sukses dihadiahi pelukan maut oleh kakaknya.

Di luar Tezuka terlihat menampakkan senyum, jauh dalam hati ia merasa tersinggung atas sikap calon adik ipar. Tapi mengingat dirinya hanya anak tunggal, Tezuka akan menerima permintaan maafnya. Diam-diam ia merasa iri dengan Fuji yang punya dua saudara kandung sekaligus. "Tidak apa-apa, Yuuta-kun. Bagaimana kalau kuantar sekalian?" tawarnya dengan senang hati.

"Tidak perlu, Kunimitsu-kun. Kami sudah memesan taksi. Itu dia." Yoshiko menunjuk taksi hitam yang baru saja sampai di seberang rumah.

"O-oh, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Obaasama, Yuuta-kun," ucap Tezuka.

Senyum keibuan kembali mencuat di wajah calon mertuanya. "Titip Syusuke, ya."

"Tentu. Serahkan padaku, Obaasama."

Yuuta terlihat menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Yoshiko mencium kening anak keduanya sebelum pergi. Wanita cantik itu juga menepuk bahu Tezuka ketika ia berjalan melewatinya. Terdengar erangan protes dari Yuuta yang ternyata mendapat ciuman manis di pipi dari sang kakak. Tezuka menatapnya penuh empati namun pemuda itu tidak melihat dan melenggang melewatinya begitu saja.

Sepasang calon suami-istri tersebut hanya diam di tempat sambil memandangi taksi yang ditumpangi mereka pergi. Tezuka menengok ke kanan, Fuji sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Matanya melirik ke bawah.

"Barang-barangmu hanya itu?" tanya Tezuka.

Yang ditanya ikut menatap koper berwarna sama dengan mobilnya. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Fuji balik sambil menelengkan kepala, bingung.

Ekspresi Tezuka kembali datar. "Setelah menikah, kau akan menetap di sana."

Wajah Fuji tampak melongok. "...serius?"

Ini salah satu momen yang disuka Tezuka akhir-akhir ini yaitu melihat perubahan mimik wajah calon istri. Ia tak ragu mendekatkan wajah seperti biasanya. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau akan jadi istri rumahan?"

Lagi, Fuji memanyunkan bibirnya. "Berisik! Cepat bawa koperku ke bagasi mobil!" suruh pemuda itu seraya pergi menuju mobil sedan yang dikendarai Tezuka.

Kali ini urat nadi di keningnya berdenyut. Tanpa berucap atau apapun, ia ikut melangkah melewati Fuji kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Tezuka menekan tombol di _dashboard_ untuk membuka bagasi.

Fuji terperangah melihatnya. Ia pun membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri dan merunduk. "Kau tega membiarkan calon istrimu mengangkat barang seberat itu?"

"Tangan dan kakimu masih berfungsi, kan?" balas Tezuka tidak peduli.

"Oh iya~ Calon suamiku 'kan brengsek~ Tidak mungkin jadi _gentleman_ dalam sehari~"

Mendengar ucapan menohok dari Fuji yang diiringi nada tidak jelas itu sukses membuat Tezuka melotot. Matanya terus mengawasi pemuda cantik tersebut dari kaca depan dan spion. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil, Fuji tidak lupa menggembok pagar dan sempat memandang lama ke arah rumahnya.

"Sudah? Tak ada yang ketinggalan, kan?" tanya Tezuka memastikan.

"Sepertinya hati dan jiwaku ketinggalan di dalam," jawab Fuji galau.

Tangan kanan Tezuka mengelus dada seraya menyalan mesin mobil. _Sabar... Sabar..._

"Oke, mau jalan atau tidak, Mitsu-chan?"

 _Twitch._ "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu."

"Eeeh~ Padahal aku sudah capek-capek memikirkan panggilan sayang untukmu, loh."

Suara mobil bergerak pun terdengar. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu."

"Dasar Kunimitsu membosankan."

"..." _Thump._

 **~ Accepting (Part 2) END ~**

 **AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE! TAT**

 **Sejujurnya seminggu terakhir kemarin saya berjuang mati-matian buat fokus ngerjain tugas semesteran. Tapi otak saya kadang melenceng, sering banget ke-distract sama draft fanfic ini yang udah saya tulis sampe chapter 30-an. TAT**

 **Iya, Anda tidak salah baca. :')**

 **Saya ngikutin kdrama yang punya 24 ep. Di fanfic ini saya buat 1 ep jadi 2 chap, sementara saya udah buat draft sampe ep 19. :') Coba diitung lagi jumlahnya jadi berapa wwwwww**

 **Thank you so much for visiting, reading, following, and chose this fanfis as your favourite fanfic! TAT As always Ai-san yang selalu kasih review. XD Anon-nim juga, thank you! :3 Silakan nonton lagi Goong-nya dan lihat bagian mana yang berbeda. :v Yang pasti beda jauh dari awal sih, wwwwww! Iya, otak saya udah keisi adegan smut TF mulu dari awal nulis draft! TAT Doakan semoga bisa secepatnya terealisasi! #bow**

 **Oke, bye! :3**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
